It's You
by guineagoo
Summary: Bella and Edward are two strangers who have one thing in common. They are focused on their work. Sleep, work, eat, work, work, sleep. It's their routine. After being convinced by Rosalie and Emmett to go to a party, will they be able to change their same old routine for each other and at the same time find love and time for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Bella! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Rosalie yelled from the living room. I descend from the stairs wearing the super tight, black dress Rose made me wear. She's been my best friend ever since we were babies. Our parents are best friends and I guess that makes us best friends, too. I don't really care because she's been there for me through everything. We went through the awkward stage together, well more like I did only because Rose is gorgeous. She never actually went through that phase. Standing 5"8 with luscious blonde hair, _every_ guy wanted her back in high school and I'm just right there beside her feeling really awkward because some guys would literally just push me out of the way to get to her. Lucky for me she never really left my side. I'm 5"4 with boring, brown, wavy hair. I'm pretty skinny, with a flat stomach but not too thin with a thigh gap, and kind of blessed with breasts and a bum, but I would always be nothing compared to Rose.

"Damn girl, you're looking hot!" she whistled like a boy. That's one thing guys don't know about Rose. She acts like a guy, gobbles food like a guy, but somehow she can still carry herself with poise.

"Stop it," I said, my face turning red. "You know I don't like going to these type of stuff. I mean, you don't even like Jessica. Why do we have to go to her party?"

"Becaaaaaauseeeeeee," she whined, "Emmett is going to be there!"

"I'm just going to be a third wheel to you guys, anyway. Maybe I should just stay. Yeah, I think I should. Besides, I have to-"

She cut me off, "Seriously, Bella. You've been in your room for the past week, focusing on your work. Tonight is just _one_ night. Oh, and Emmett is going to bring his brother. Maybe you guys can hit it off, if you know what I mean." she winked. I'm 23, and I've only been in two relationships. The first one was a with a guy named Jonathan who I was with for like, 2 weeks. Yeah, we were immature that time. The second guy's name was Mike. We were together for about a year, and I lost my virginity to him. It wasn't love, though. I guess we just did 'it' because of peer pressure. We broke up when I left for college. He's gay now and we're really great friends.

"Will you stop bothering me if I go tonight?"

"Yes! I promise. You can lock yourself in your room for all I care. Just please, please, please." she begged. She knows I can't stand it.

"Fine. All right, all right. I'm going."

**EPOV**

"Damnit, Edward. Hurry up! They're going to be there in 10 minutes. I can't be late. _We _can't be late!" Emmett shouted from the living room. We were supposed to go to this stupid party some girl arranged. I've been to parties with Em and his girl, but I end up being a third wheel anyway, but I really don't have a choice. He's my older brother, for crying out loud. He has so much against me. We've been living together ever since we both got a job downtown. I'm really close to Emmett anyway so living with him without Mom and Dad is basically home away from home. The bad part of living with him, though, is having to 'escort' him to parties. I was never really into the night life. I would wake up early, get my black coffee from the Starbucks two blocks away from our apartment, go to work until 10, and come home and sleep, only to repeat the same routine the following day. I guess it pays back somehow because I'm in line to become the VP in the company at only 25.

"I'm coming, Emmett!" I yelled back. I was wearing a white v-neck with black pants, black Vans, and a black leather jacket. I don't usually dress up much, but I want to at least look presentable.

Emmett exhaled a long breath as I emerged from my room. "I don't get why I _have_ to go tonight. You used to let me stay before. I'm just going to be sitting there doing nothing anyway." I said.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. Rosalie's best friend is coming, too. I haven't met her yet, but Rose thinks you'll like her." he answered. So far, I've had one girlfriend and our relationship was like... nothing. I didn't put much in it, and so did Tanya. There was no love involved so it was best for us to end our year long relationship or pure boring. So I'm excited for tonight, and for the first time since forever, I'm actually looking forward to something.

"All right, fine."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Em yelled.

We arrived at the party and the music was blasting. I couldn't even hear myself think.

"Bro, I'm going to go look for Rosalie. Wait for us at the bar, yeah?" I nodded and went to bar and ordered us some drinks. The bartender gave me my drink just as Emmett was coming my way.

"I'm going to go get drinks for the girls and myself. Go sit with them. They're right over there. Rose is the one in the red dress." Emmett shouts over the loud crap playing. I walk towards where he pointed and saw two girls. A blonde in a skin tight dress, obviously Rosalie, and a beautiful brunette in a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

Tonight is going to be interesting.

**- i hope y'all like this story. i don't have a plan on how it will end or how it goes, but i'll have you know, they will end up together in the end ;) i'm all for edward x bella love! btw, i won't post another chapter unless i get 10 reviews, at least, so i know if y'all like it or not. thanks for reading! please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm going to go get drinks for the girls and myself. Go sit with them. They're right over there. Rose is the one in the red dress." Emmett shouts over the loud crap playing. I walk towards where he pointed and saw two girls. A blonde in a skin tight dress, obviously Rosalie, and a beautiful brunette in a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly._

_Tonight is going to be interesting._

**BPOV**

We arrived at the party kind of late. It was at a club of some sort. I guess Jessica owned it or something. Rose said Emmett and his brother weren't here yet, so we decided to sit on a booth.

I was checking my mail on my phone when Rose stood up and shook hands with the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He's probably 6" with copper hair, a strong jaw line and piercing green eyes. I never knew a man could be beautiful, but wow. Is this Emmett's brother?

"Hey, Edward! Nice to see you again. This is Bella right here. Did you come here with Emmett? Where is he?" she asked rapidly.

"He went to go grab drinks for us," he chuckled.

"All right. I'm going to go look for him. You guys should just stay here. We'll be back." Rose winked.

"So, how long have you known Rosalie?" Edward asked as we got settled and sat across from each other.

"Our parents are best friends, so we've known each other since we were babies. Let me guess though, Emmett is older, right?"

"He's just a year older than me, but he's as big as an oaf and it's not obvious."

"Oh. You're what, 24?"

"Good guess, but no, I'm 25." he laughed.

"It was close though." We both laughed. Emmett and Rose arrived a few minutes later holding drinks.

"Damn, y'all are getting along well." Emmett winked. I was pretty sure my face was super red, and I looked over at Edward and saw him shoving Emmett but the tips of his ears were red. He's so cute.

"Shut up," Edward said. I smiled to myself.

"All right, all right. Hey, Bella. Pleasure to see you here again." he reached over and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too, Emmett." I said. They all grabbed a drink, but I refused.

"You're not drinking, Bella?" Rosalie asked, completely shocked.

"No, thank you."

"And why not?"

"Because we both know how I am with alcohol. And besides, I know you guys are going to be wasted tonight so I assigned myself to be the driver." I answered back while everyone else laughed. Rose and Emmett both stood up after a few minutes to start dancing and left Edward and I on the booth. It was so obvious that Rose and Emmett were head over heels for each other. It's nice to see my best friend happy.

"So, what do you do?" he asked, looking really interested as he took a sip of his Heineken.

"I'm a writer. Actually, I'm working on something right now, so I don't have the time for going out. In fact, I don't even have the time for myself. Rose had to drag me here."

"I know that feeling. I'm working to be the next VP in the company right now and everything is just so stressful. Emmett was having none of that, though. I don't always come out with hime because I feel a lot like a third wheel." So he knows about how I feel. Thank God!

After what seemed like hours and hours of talking, I found out that Edward and I share the same interests. We both love The Beatles, we both hate Chinese food, and we're both obsessed with working. By about 1:30, we were all pretty tired so we decided to end the night. When we headed back to our cars, Edward called out my name and jogged towards us.

"I forgot to ask for it, but can I get your number? I would really want to hang out soon." he asked, the tips of his ears became red again.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." We exchanged phone numbers and he walked back towards his car.

"Oh my God, Isabella Marie Swan! Did you just plan out a date?!" Rose exclaimed as I got in the driver's seat.

"I think so?" I said, skeptically as I started the engine and began to drive home.

When we got back home, I immediately changed back into my pajamas and filled up a glass of water for Rose and placed an Advil right beside it. She was already asleep. I laughed to myself quietly. I went in my room, closed the lights, and picked up my worn out copy of Jane Austen's _Pride & Prejudice _to make myself fall asleep but I couldn't even focus on what was happening in the story. I gave up after trying to re-read the same page 5 times. All I could think about was Edward and all the things we shared in common. Honestly, I couldn't even believe anyone he could be interested in me. He's just plain amazing and I'm just..._plain_. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone vibrated with a text._  
_

**Hey, I can't sleep. Are you awake? Been thinking of this beautiful brunette I met a couple hours ago... -E**

Could my heart beat any faster?

**Yeah, still awake. Couldn't sleep too - a guy with enticing green eyes just can't seem to leave my mind. -B**

I tapped 'send' as I closed my eyes. I have never been so forward with anyone, ever. My phone vibrated a couple minutes later with another text

**You're killing me here, Bella. When can I see you again? -E**

Did he just ask me out? Oh my God, my heart is being so fast right now. My hands were sweating as I typed out my reply.

**I'm free at around 12 for my break. -B**

**How about this Wednesday at Panera? -E**

**I'm good with that. Anyway, I need some sleep and you need some rest, too. I'll see you on Wednesday, Green Eyes. ;) -B**

**Sweet dreams, pretty girl. :) -E**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I was up by 6:30 AM the next morning. Like always, I got into my running shoes, some Nike shorts, and a plain white tee. Emmett was stil asleep, as I could still hear his snores from my room. He knows that I jog every morning, so I didn't have to leave him a note. I shot Bella a text saying good morning because I am so completely hypnotized by her and I've only met her a couple hours ago. After about 10 minutes of stretching, I wore my earphones and played my work-out playlist and began to start jogging.

I eventually started to run and as I was doing so, I found my thoughts begin to direct back to Bella and how I wanted her to be right here with me. I can't believe I can be so smitten with someone I've just met. Is that even possible? I've heard my dad and mom go on and on about love at first sight, but I never really thought about it much. My parents have been married more than 50 years, and I told myself that I wanted to have that kind of love, too. Unfortunately with my ex, I never really saw myself spending the rest of my life with her. I thought I was in love the first few months, but then being with her eventually felt like being with a colleague.

But meeting Bella was a whole nother story.

Everything just felt right when I was with her. I know, it sounds so cheesy, but for the first time, I was really looking forward to something other than being the next vice president for the company. I was looking forward to seeing her and talking to her on Wednesday.

After about an hour of running, I ended up in the Starbucks near my apartment and got a venti cappuccino. I sat down right beside the window and unlocked my phone, surprised to see a reply from Bella.

**Good morning! You're up early.. :) -B**

**I just got done running, actually. At Starbucks RN. -E**

**That's nice. I usually just go to the gym and use the treadmill. -B**

**I really can't wait until Wednesday, pretty girl. -E**

**Me too.. -B**

**Are you free today? -E**

**Yes sir! Probably just going to chill. No plans as of the moment. And you? -B**

**I was planning to watch _Life of Pi_ later in the afternoon by myself.. You wanna come? :D I really really wanna see you… Maybe we can grab dinner, too? -E**

**Definitely. :) What time? -B**

**Pick you up at 4:30, just text me your address. -E**

**Alright. See you. ;) -B**

I internally shouted. Yes! I was going to see Bella today! I walked back home with a smile on my face. My phone vibrated from another text. I thought it was from Bella, but it was from Em.

**Hey bro. Just wanted to tell U that I'm gonna be out until 2nite. See ya tom. -Em**

I shot him back a text saying I'll be out too, and I took a shower and got my laptop out. I had a lot of work to do and I really wanted to impress the board of directors, so I turned my phone off and played some classical music to calm myself down. I was able to focus and got a lot of work done. I occasionally took breaks, having some Doritos and a Coke here and there, but I was entirely too concentrated on my work to even get up to grab lunch. Before I knew it, it was quarter to four and I decided that it was time to put away my laptop and the stacks of paper that surrounded me, and started to get ready. I took a shower once more and I put on a black v-neck with cargo shorts and my black topsiders. I tried to tame my crazy hair, and put on a little bit of wax, but I was really hopeless and ended up just giving up. I spritzed on my cologne and grabbed a jacket, in case it gets chilly.

I got my keys to my beloved silver Volvo and my phone, and checked to see Bella's address. She lived not too far, but not too close. I arrived at her building at 4:20. It wasn't too early, but it wasn't too late, too. I rode the elevator, and walked towards her apartment door, feeling really anxious and excited at the same time. I knocked on her door, suddenly feeling really dumb for not getting her anything. _Really, Edward? How can you forget!_ The door opened a few seconds later and all my unease immediately left my body. I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful she really is.

Bella was wearing a simple white top paired with a pair of jeans and some flats. Her hair was on a high pony tail, and with this type of laid back style, I think I've fallen more captivated by her, if that was even possible. I never thought a girl look laid back and simple, but still be classy.

"Hey, Edward!" she stepped forward and hugged me, which surprised me.

"Hey, what's up? Are you ready?" I asked, feeling really happy that I'm right here with her again.

"Yes, I am." She turned around, grabbed her purse, locked her door all in about 5 seconds.

"All right then. Let's go!"

**BPOV**

I was really impressed by Edward's punctuality. I didn't expect him to come slightly early, but I was really excited nonetheless. I've been thinking of Edward ever since he sent me that good morning text. I could tell that he really is sweet and caring and just everything I'd ever want in a guy. I'm just hoping he'd want me, too. We rode in his Volvo on the way to the theaters. The car was filled with classical music and a comfortable silence between us. We arrived at the theater about 15 minutes later, and we went up to the ticket booth.

"Two for Life of Pi, please." Edward said. The cashier handed him the tickets, and I reached into my bag for my wallet. Just as I was going to hand him my money, he was already handing me the ticket.

"No, Edward. I wanted to pay for mine!"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my beautiful date pay?"

"Oh, so this is what it is, huh? A date?" I smirked.

"Um... i-if y-you want it to be." he stuttered and his face became an adorable shade of pink.


	4. Chapter 4

_"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my beautiful date pay?"_

_"Oh, so this is what it is, huh? A date?" I smirked._

_"Um... i-if y-you want it to be." he stuttered and his face became an adorable shade of pink._

I gathered my courage and stood on my tippy toes, and kissed his cheek. "You're cute. And yes, I believe this is a date." I winked at him, and grabbed our tickets as he was regaining his composure. I have never been this forward with any man, and I'm actually pretty proud of myself for having that much confidence.

He caught up to me and held my hand, which surprised me, but when I looked over at him, it was as if we've been doing this for a long time. We sat on our seats right in the middle of the theater and he still won't let go of my hand. Honestly, it felt really nice and comfortable holding his hand.

Halfway through the movie, I found myself still holding his hand and my head on his shoulder. I felt really contented being right beside him. I know it seems too soon, but it's something new and out of the routine I do everyday.

After the movie, we decided to just have dinner at the nearest Italian restaurant. We asked for a more private place to sit, and as we were sitting, Edward was looking at me intensely with an emotion I couldn't make out.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, turning me into a complete puddle of goo. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and his hand reached over the table and grabbed my hand.

"I've never done this before. I've never thought I could be feeling this with someone I've known for such a short period of time. I'm already falling for you, Bella."

My heart thumped in my chest but surprisingly, everything felt just right. "I'm falling for you too, Edward." I whispered.

Our intimate conversation was cut short when our waitress came to ask for our orders. I got a sun-dried tomato pasta, and Edward got grilled chicken with pesto and tuna pasta. As we were waiting for our food, we got into an easy conversation, talking about anything and everything under the sun.

Our food came shortly after, and before we knew it, we were headed to his Volvo. He started to drive, but I soon noticed that we were heading the opposite direction away from my apartment.

"Um… Where are we going?" I asked tentatively.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then that's all I need." he smirked.

He stopped the car on the side of the road, passed his jacket to me, and told me to wear it even if it was entirely too big. I felt warm and it was really nice being enveloped by his smell. We were somewhere where it looked like a huge forest. I got nervous, not expecting to be here with Edward, but I said I trusted him so I was going to keep myself in check and try not to panic. Edward got out of the car and opened the door for me, grabbed my hand, and led me in to the forest. Let me just say, walking in the dark was a hundred times harder than walking in the day light. I'm extremely clumsy, to the point that I stumble while walking on a flat surface, so walking on dirt with roots of trees all over was difficult and I tripped at least ten times. Although I didn't mind because Edward was there to hold on to me and I reveled in his warm arms.

After what seemed to be an eternity, we finally found ourselves in a huge field with purple flowers that gave a beautiful view of the night sky.

"It's so beautiful out here, Edward." I whispered. I looked over to him, and found him staring at me intently with the same look he had in the restaurant.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bella." he murmured. He leaned over me and brushed his lips to mine. We smiled at each other, and we later found ourselves laying on our backs, my head on his chest with his arms around mine, giving each other pecks every now and then.

As we were laying on the grass, Edward checked his watch and nudged me gently. "Baby, it's close to nine. We should get going."

"But I feel so comfortable wrapped around you," I pouted. He gave me a kisses all over my face, making me giggle. When he pulled back, his eyes had a certain spark in them that I knew I had, too. He stood and reached his hands out to me, helping me up. We held hands on our way back to the car, and I ever so gracefully tripped about three times.

We fell once again into a comfortable silence inside his car, the only sound coming from his radio, and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

I felt his hands caress my cheeks slightly and his soft but chapped lips press against my forehead. My eyes opened and I saw his green ones staring back at me in wonder.

"We're here." he said, his voice sounding not so excited.

"Did you want to go in? Have some coffee? I mean, I don't drink coffee. I drink tea. But my most of my friends drink coffee so I still buy it and you might probably think I'm crazy but you can -" he cut off my rambling with a kiss.

"Yes, I would like some coffee, Bella." he smirked.

We got off his car and walked hand-in-hand towards my apartment.

"So, coffee, right?" I asked as we entered.

"Uh, yes please." he smiled and let go of my hand but not before kissing the back of it.

"Alright then. I'll be right back. The remote is right on the table. Make yourself comfortable."

I removed my flats and slipped on my fuzzy slippers and made him a cup of coffee and hot milk tea for myself. I found him on the sofa fiddling with his phone with Discovery Channel was on. When he heard me, he placed his phone back inside his pocket and patted the space next to him. I handed him his cup and cuddled next to him, his arm around me as we watched as Tori and Grant get drunk for a Mythbusters experiment.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie arrived about thirty minutes after we turned the TV on. I could tell she was really happy. She had a certain glow.

"What's up, love birds! Guess who got laid tonight? I did!" she yelled.

"Rose. Keep it down!" I scolded.

"Bella, this is worth celebrating. Don't you agree, Edwarrrrd?" she said, rolling her r's.

"Unless you're talking about Emmett, I really don't wanna hear it." he answered and pulled me closer to him, if it were even possible.

"Obviously, it's Emmett. Damn, why didn't you tell me he was packing some junk in his trunk? He's got some skills!"

I untangled myself from Edward's embrace, leaving him with a sad pout, but I had to stop Rosalie's non-sense before she gets too far and makes things awkward for Edward.

"Rose, how bout we just have a girls' day tomorrow? Then you can tell me about your whoreventures." I said as I led her to her room.

"All right, fine. Good night, Eduardo!" she yelled.

"Night, Rose!" he chuckled.

I went back to cuddle more with Edward and kissed his cheek. We kept on watching until Edward said he had to leave. He had me pressed up against the wall right outside my door and his lips on mine.

"I really have to go and you need to sleep." he said, but his actions saying otherwise.

"I don't want you to go." I pouted, my arms around his neck. We were still kissing until Edward checked his watch and it read 11:30 PM.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" I asked, purposely jutting my bottom lip out.

"Nope but my mom prepares a family brunch every Sunday." he answered, his hands on my cheeks, and gave me chaste kisses.

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to come with me? It might feel like it's too fast but I really feel like you're it for me already Bella and if you don't want to, it's fine. I mean, yeah it is too fast. I under-" I cut him off with a deep kiss.

"Edward, I know it seems too fast but how about I go next week or something? We're meeting this Wednesday anyway. We'll just see how this goes, okay? Cause you're it for me too, Edward." I smiled. He put his finger on the bottom of my chin and raised my face to his and he gave me a slow but passionate kiss.

"You can keep my jacket. It looks better on you, anyway." he winked and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you on Wednesday." I said. I gave him one last kiss before he turned to leave.

I was already wearing my shorts and a loose sweatshirt with Edward's jacket next to me when my phone vibrated with a text message.

You still awake? -E

Yup. -B

My phone rang immediately after I sent that message.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Why are you still up?" he asked.

"Just thinking. I miss you already." I said, blushing. Thankfully, he couldn't see me.

"I miss you too, baby." I could almost hear him smiling.

"I sound pathetic, don't I?"

"Nah, you're just as in to this as I am anyway so we're both pathetic." he chuckled.

We talked for a few more minutes before I started to doze off.

"You really should sleep already." he said when he noticed.

"But I wanna talk to you, still." I whined like a three year old asking for cookies.

"I'll see you on Wednesday, anyway, baby. Get some rest."

"Fine. Good night, Edward." I mumbled, ready to fall asleep.

"Good night, pretty girl. Sweet dreams." That was the last thing I heard before I dozed off.

The next day, I woke up at around 7 AM like usual. I got up, made myself my milk tea, and a bowl of oatmeal with chopped bananas. While I was watching the recorded Say Yes to the Dress, my phone vibrated with a text.

Good morning, beautiful. -E

Morning, handsome! Don't you usually wake up at like, 6 AM to run? :D -B

I do, but someone kept me up late last night and I was too tired to wake up that early. :p -E

Oh yeah? That must be bad for you, you won't get your morning run and you'd end up being a flabby old man when you grow old. :p -B

My phone rang after I sent the message.

"You're going to pay for that, Ms. I-Am-So-Fit-I-Don't-Need-To-Exercise!"

"C'mon, Edward," I giggled. "You're fit. In fact, you're hot. Like your biceps are huge, but not too huge. Like, it's perfect for your body. And damn, your abs. I haven't seen them, but I can tell they're rock hard and defined even if I've only had like, a few touches through your shirt." I rambled.

"Okay, okay. I get it, Bella. No need to make my ego bigger than it already is." he laughed.

"I'm just saying." I said, shrugging my shoulders, but stopped when I realized he couldn't see me.

"Good morning, Isabelllllllllla!" Rose yelled.

"Hey, Rose is awake. I'll call you later, okay?" I told Edward.

"I can't wait. Have a great day, baby." I blushed as he called me 'baby' again.

"You too."

After we hung up, Rose was seated on the dining table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"So, tell me everything." I said as I walked over to her and sat.

"Last night was so amazing, Bella. Em is everything I could ever wish for and much much more. You know me, I don't believe in fairytales and princes and all that dumb shit. But damn, Bella. He's turning me into such a romantic bitch. And, oh my god, 'great' can't even describe his expertise under the sheets, if you know what I mean." she winked. It was true, though. I've never seen Rose be like this towards a man. She's usually that type of girl who goes in clubs, picks up a guy, and leaves him the next day. She doesn't like getting into relationships because they were 'too much work'. Her words, not mine.

"I'm so glad you finally found your match, Rose. I'm so happy for you." I told her sincerely.

"I know. Anyway, enough about me. How was your night?" she squealed.

"Ugh, Rose. He's so wonderful. He's such a gentleman, too. And so hot. I've never felt like this. And it might be too fast or what, but I just… I'm so happy."

Rose smiled at me, "That's amazing, Bella. I'm so happy for you, too. It's nice to see that you have something new in your life besides that old, boring routine you've had for forever."


	6. Chapter 6

We were seated on our usual spot in a locally owned coffee shop as she sipped her cappuccino and took occasional bites off of her biscotti. I, on the other hand, drank my caramel frappuccino and had bites from my plate of macarons. My day with Rose consisted of us talking about celebrities, food, and our latest obsession. I found out that she's been into a band she just recently found out about,_ Imagine Dragons_. We also get into this hour long conversation about who should win _The Voice_. She thinks Danielle Bradbery should win, but I said that Judith Hill definitely is the winner, for sure. She called dibs on Josiah Hawley and I just said, "I already have my Edward Cullen." Then we immediately got into an intense conversation on how guys who can play an instrument (and be amazingly good at it) will always have a higher possibility to date us rather than those who can't.

As we were talking about boys and instruments, I found my thoughts wander back to Edward. Does he even play an instrument? Does he sing? What does he like? What's his favorite color? What's his least favorite color? Does he know what food I like? Does he even know what my middle name is? And as I thought about this, I can't help but feel like this is all too fast. That we don't know each other too well.

"Woah. That's a serious face you got there. What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing. Yeah. It's nothing."

"Based on how you said 'nothing' three times, I'd say there is something."

"I was just… I was thinking about how I don't even know what Edward likes and what his interests are and what his favorite food is-"

"Bella-"

"- and what he doesn't want and what's his middle name is and-"

"Bella-

"- I mean, how could he be possibly attracted to _me_?! I'm Plain No Boobs Bella Swan who has dull brown hair and boring-"

"BELLA!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

"You need to calm down. First of all, I understand that you're freaked out by the idea of not knowing what Edward likes but it's normal. You guys have met for like, what, three days? It's okay. Calm down." she told me.

"Alright, alright. I'm overreacting. I'm sorry."

"Second, don't you dare say you're plain. You're beautiful, both inside and out. Edward is lucky to have you. Please, stop saying that." I nodded, acting like I was convinced but Rose knew I was a bad actress.

_God, I'm so pathetic. _

That night, as I sat on my study table with my lamp and laptop on, ready to start editing this book made by a new author, my phone vibrated. I tried to ignore it, knowing it was Edward, but he seemed persistent tonight.

I finally checked my phone after it vibrated ten times.

**Hey, how are you? :) -E**

**It's just 7:15. You can't already be sleeping. -E**

**Are you busy? -E**

**Are you ignoring me? -E**

**Why are you ignoring me? :( -E**

**Please text me back something, just so I know you're not mad. -E**

**Wait, are you? Are you mad at me, Bella? -E**

**Look, Bella. I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. -E**

**Please don't ignore me. -E**

**I miss you. -E**

His last text made me melt. I missed him, too. I decided to just call him.

"Hello? Bella?" he answered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for ignoring your texts. I just… Um…"

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? Did I say something last night?" he asked.

"No, no. I'm not mad or upset or whatever." I lied.

"Bella, I know you are. Tell me, please. I want to know." he pleaded.

"It's nothing, Edward. Really. I'm just tired." I lied again.

"Alright, fine. Go to bed, then. I'll see you soon." he said, sounding so defeated.

"Alright. Bye." I hung up.

I tried to edit again, but I ended up not being able to because I was so lost in my own thoughts until I was jolted out of it by a knock from our door.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" I heard Rose ask the visitor. I tuned them out and tried to read again, but I was distracted once more by a knock, this time on my bedroom door.

"Bella? You have a visitor." Rose said, slightly opening the door.

"Who is it? I'm trying to work here, Rose." I said as I turned my head towards the door, annoyed.

"It's me." said a voice I was all too familiar with.

"Edward?"

"I'll be outside." Rose smiled as she closed the door.

Edward was looking at me from his lashes, his hand right behind his neck, looking dangerously handsome in a plain white shirt and pants. He smiled at me sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"I knew something was up, Bella. And I couldn't just leave it like that. I'm so deep in to this-" he gestures between us two. "-that I can't just hang up and say good night. Heck, we didn't even say good night! I want to know what's wrong, Bella. Please, tell me. " At this point, he was already on his knees, my hands in his and I felt so incredibly guilty.

"It's just that… How could you possibly even _like_ me, Edward? You don't know anything about me, I don't know anything about you. How? And I'm just so plain and weird and basically _nothing_ compared to you. How are you even attracted to me?" I said as I avoided his gaze. He stood up, removed his shoes, and pulled me close to him. He laid us down on my bed and put a finger under my chin as I continued to look at anything but his gaze. He lifted my chin to his, and I looked up at him, his eyes swimming with a deep emotion I couldn't possibly make out.

"Is that was this is about, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, basically." I said, blowing my hair out of my face. He brushed it off and tucked it behind my ear.

"Bella… I don't understand why you would think of yourself like this. You're beautiful and you're amazing and you're gorgeous. And I'm not just talking about looks here. I know we've met only since Friday night, but I am so completely enamored by you. You might not hear that word much, which I'm pretty sure you do because you edit books but, god. You're just so amazing and I will do anything and everything to make sure you will believe me."

"I'm sorry, Edward." he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Let me finish. I'm just really insecure and hesitant about things and you're just really sweet and nice and I can't help but think if I'm even worth your time. I'm boring, Edward. I do nothing but work every single day and it's bad because I do nothing else. You're going to get bored of me soon, Edward. I know this because my exes all left me, saying I was 'too plain' for them. And it's true. I am plain. And you're… _you_." I trailed off, looked down once more, and avoided his gaze.

**- oops! cliff hanger, sorta. anyway, i just wanted to say i'm sooo happy that this story is getting some reviews and follows and faves. i can't thank you guys enough for reading and following and favoriting and reviewing and i know i just said that but thank you thank you thank you! i will try to post some this week, but if i can't, expect one next week. thank you again and please please review! mwah! x**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes stayed down, trying my hardest to avoid his intense gaze. He tipped my chin up with his pointer finger and brought my eyes up to his sad ones. I immediately felt guilty for being such a drama queen.

"Bella, I want you to know that you're perfect in my eyes. It might take a while for me to convince you that but if it takes days, months, or even years, I don't care. I will wait that long for you to understand how amazing you are to me." he said sincerely as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered. With my eyes closed, I tilted my head back just enough so I can see his face, and kissed him with a kiss full of unspoken words that we both couldn't say yet, but felt.

Needless to say, I wasn't alone in my bed and certainly got no sleep for the rest of the night.

Waking up next to Edward was pure bliss, if only it wasn't my alarm clock who woke us up. It beeped bloody murder at 6 AM. Normally, I would get up and go on with my normal and boring routine, but my very naked boyfriend sought some warmth from me so who was I to deny him that?

"Edward, wake up, baby. It's 6 AM. What time do you have to be at work?" I said as I shook him gently. He opened one eye and closed it, before smiling lazily at me.

"Seven." he mumbled.

"Wake up, then. You still have to go get shower and get some clothes from your place."

"Fine, but the next time I wake up next to you, I hope we get to sleep in." he pouted as he opened his gorgeous green eyes. I leaned in to him and kissed him, but leaned back as he started to deepen it.

"Uh-uh. We have to get up." I stood up, pulled on my pajamas from last night that ended up on the floor and ogled him shamelessly as he put on his own clothes that were thrown around the room from last night. I grabbed his hand after he was ready and we walked to the front door.

"I'll miss you," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"I'll miss you too, but I really need to go get ready." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"All right. Text me, okay?"

"Yes, sir." I smirked, and kissed him once more before he left.

I finished getting ready at around 6:40 and I was running late for work already. I had to submit the book I've been editing for the past three months so that I could focus more on the one they gave me two weeks ago. Working for Volturi Brothers Editing was amazing, but not my dream. I got a full ride scholarship and graduated from the University of California, Berkeley as an English major with honors. I was always recognized in my department so when I got a call from VBE that they wanted me right after I got out from Berkeley, I was so ecstatic. So, ever since then, I've been putting in everything I had to make my work the best.

But it wasn't what I initially wanted when I accepted my scholarship in Berkeley.

I wanted to be an author.

I wanted to write and tell a story and express myself through my words, but that wasn't working for me right now, I guess. I mean, I was getting enough money from VBE that would get me by and still buy things that I wanted, but editing wasn't really my dream. No one else knows this though, except for Rosalie.

I arrived at work at 7, thankfully.

"Morning, Bellaboo!" Jake hollered.

Jacob was my other best friend. He was really buff, really funny, really cute, and really gay, too. He was my assistant. The best one, actually.

"Hey, Jakey. What's happening today?" I said as I grinned cheekily.

"Uh, obviously you telling me what's got you smiling like that! Did you get laid? Oh my gosh! You did!" he almost squealed.

"Jake. We're at work. Be professional. I'll tell you at lunch." I winked.

"All right, fine. You have a short meeting with Aro at 2:15, Marcus is also expecting you around 12 and your deadline is at 12:30." he looked at his watch.

"Shit! I still have to do some editing with that book. You're the best assistant ever, Jake. Thanks for reminding me." I winked.

"Oh, I know dahhling." he said with a fake British accent.

I started to work on the rest of editing I had to and was able to finalize it right around 12. I sent the e-mail with the attached document and double-checked it before clicking 'Send'. I felt like a hundred pounds was lifted from my shoulders as I saw 'Mail Sent'.

My door knocked, and Jake peeked his head in.

"Marcus is waiting for you right about now." he said. Five minutes later, I was seated in front of Marcus Volturi, ready for the news he wanted to give to me.

"Bella, I want you to know that you've been absolutely incredible. You're doing so amazing in your job, and it's come to our senses that you're not deserving of your position right now. So, Bella-" My heart dropped to my feet as I realized I was being fired.

I closed my eyes as I said, "No, don't continue. I'm fine. Okay, no need to say I'm being fired from my job. I'll pack as soon as-"

"Bella? What are you saying?" he looked at me incredulously.

"You're firing me, right?"

"What? No! We'd be fools to fire someone as wonderful as you! What I was trying to say, was that you're not deserving of having such a low position in this company. So, we're promoting you to editor-in-chief.

"We've talked about this and we realized that you basically do all the editing that our other editors don't even need to do any more proof-reading. You're amazing at it, and we want everyone to know. Not that they didn't already know. We just wanted it to become official." he smiled at me, but his smiled quickly faded as he realized that _I_ wasn't smiling.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired.

"Oh, no. I'm just… I'm so happy that you're promoting me, don't get me wrong. I'm going to accept you offer. Don't worry." I smiled tightly.

"Bella, you don't look too happy. What's wrong?" he asked in a fatherly manner. Marcus, I felt, was almost like a second father to me here in LA. He's given me so much advice and opportunities, I'd be stupid to even blow it off.

"It's just that… Marcus, I didn't want to be an editor." I whispered.

"What? What are you talking about? You're amazing at being one!"

"I know, I know. And I sound so ungrateful and so selfish but you know how like a lot of people have dreams and ambitions? Well, I want to become an author, Marcus. I want to write _my _own book and _my _own story and have someone else edit _my_ own work. I'm not quitting, though, don't worry. I just… I don't know what to do."

"Bella, it's okay to feel that way. It really is. But I want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I know you're going to be incredible at it. Why don't you just take some time to relax? Bella, it takes you two months to edit an entire book, sometimes less. An average editor that has worked for me, edits it for almost three to four months, and you know why? Because they have lives." We both laughed, but unfortunately, it is true.

"Work _is _my life, though."

"Are you even happy doing it?"

"I don't know…"

"Your life is a result of the choices you make, Bella. If you're not happy where you're at right now, then it's time to begin to make better choices. As much as I want to keep you here in VBE forever, if you're not happy, then it's not worth it. Decide on what _you_ want, then go on from there. I'm going to be here to support you, Bella. I'm always going to be here. In the mean time, I hope you don't put my promotion to trash because I'm going to bust my balls if you do."

"Don't worry, Marcus. I guess I'm going to be your new editor-in-chief now, huh?" I smiled as I stood to hug him.

"Damn right. Now get out of my office and go call your new boy toy that's got you smiling like that." he smirked.

I blushed as I stuttered. "What? W-what are you t-talking about, Marcus?"

"Oh, quit the bullshit, Bella. I've never seen you smile like that since forever. I'm glad you're happy, though. At least something right is happening with your life right now." he winked.

"Whatever, Marcus. Anyway, I'll see you at the meeting later. Have an awesome lunch." I smiled as I exited his office.

"You ready for some girl time, Bellaboo?" Jake asked as I came out from Marcus' office.

"Yes, I am! Let me just go grab my stuff."

Just as I sat entered in my office, my phone rang.

_Hold on to me as we go, as we roll down this unfamiliar road. And although this wave is stringing us along, just know you're not alone 'cause I'm gonna make this place your home._

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled as I answered.

"Are you free for lunch?" Edward replied.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I have a hot date right now." I winked at Jake as he came in my office.

"Oh… Um… Alright. I'll just catch you later, I guess?" he sounded so defeated, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, Edward. I'm just kidding. Well, not about the free for lunch thing. I'm actually taken for that time. He is a hot date though, just not my type." I giggled.

"I don't see why you're still on the phone with me then, Bella. Go have your so-called _date _with some really hot, really funny and really-"

"Gay." I cut him off.

"-cool guy. What?"

"I'm going to have lunch with my gay assistant, Edward."

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Bella." He said, sounding so relieved, it was funny.

"I'd be glad to, baby." I laughed.

"But then I wouldn't have lunch with anyone now." he said, I could almost hear him pouting.

"You could join us?"

"I was just teasing you, pretty girl. Go have some lunch with your friend. Can I come over tonight, though? I miss you, already."

"Of course you can. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry too much, baby. It's just about work."

"All right, pretty girl. I'll see you tonight, then."

"Mhmm. See ya."

**- i hope you guys liked that edward x bella love in the first part! unfortunately, i really don't know how to write lemons, but if someone out there is willing to write up some for me, i'd be glad to put in your words here! so more jacob in the next chapter plus edward & bella's talk about her work in the next chapter. please please please review and follow and favorite this story! thanks so much guys! x**


	8. Chapter 8

"So tell me everything about this guy. I want details." Jake said as we sat right where we would always stay when we'd have lunch at Subway.

"Well, first of all he's hot. Super. And not only that, he's so wonderful and amazing and damn he's great in bed!" I gushed, trying to sound like a twenty-three year old with an English major, but ended up sounding like a thirteen year old.

"I want the deets, boo! How big is he?" he whispered. He held up his both his palms and faced them at each other with about two inches in between. I moved them apart further.

"Daaang! You lucky bitch!" he giggled.

"I know, right? It was like, my first time after what seemed like for-e-ver. He's just… everything I've ever wanted and _more_, you know?"

"Sounds like you guys are serious. Do you love him?"

"Doesn't it seem too fast though? We've only spent a quite a few times together. I think it's too soon to talk about love. But I'm really happy, though."

"Good for you. It really is about time you focus on something else other than your work."

"Yeah. Anyway, enough about me! How are _you_?"

"Satisfied." he winked.

"Really! Who is it?"

"His name is Sam. We met like three weeks ago at a bar…" he said. And that was how we spent the next hour. Just talking about his love life and how Sam satisfies him.

I started editing on that new book again right after lunch, and before I knew it, it was already close to seven. I always turn off my phone when I work, just so I wasn't distracted, so I called up Edward when I was fixing up my things.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi. I'm just packing up right now. Are you still coming over?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course, I am. Are you hungry? I can bring over some dinner."

"Um, yeah. Starving, actually."

"Are you okay, pretty girl?" he asked. How did I get so lucky? Edward was the sweetest.

"Yeah, I just miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. I'll bring over some Chinese food, okay? I'm just about done. I'll be there at eight."

"Okay. See you."

I finished getting my stuff packed and arrived at home at around seven thirty. I changed into my usual pajamas that consisted of an oversized shirt and purple sweat pants and laid down on the couch waiting for Edward, when my phone vibrated.

**hey b, won't be coming home 2nite. em's place. c u 2moro :) -r**

**Alright. Enjoy! See ya. ;) -B**

I was watching _The Notebook _when a knock startled me. I stood up, and opened the door.

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hi." I replied, already on my tippy toes ready to kiss him senseless. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt so good to be back in his arms again.

We ended up talking on the couch over some Chinese food. I knew I had to tell Edward about work and this was perfect timing.

"So I need you tell you something." I said as I put my empty container on the coffee table in front of us and turned the TV on mute.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing my folded legs and placing them on his lap.

"My boss promoted me to editor-in-chief." I mumbled.

"That's great, babe! We should be celebrating. Why is your face like that?" he pouted as he pinched my lips.

"No one else knows this, except Rose and Marcus 'cause he's like my boss and I told him this morning so-" I was cut off when he kissed me.

"Bella, you're rambling. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to be an editor-in-chief, Edward." I said, my eyes avoiding his.

"What?" he inquired as he pulled me closer to him and set me on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck just because I can.

"I wanna write."

"So write!" he exclaimed.

"It's not that easy, Edward." I replied as I tried to pull away, already getting irritated with him.

"Yes, it is. What's stopping you from writing, Bella? Tell me." He pulled me closer to him.

"I already have a stable job that has great pay. I don't want to throw away all my hard work. Besides, it's useless."

"Bella. Listen to me. Do not waste your dreams and ambitions just because you're settling on something you don't enjoy doing. I'm not telling you to drop everything you have and become an author, but make a choice, honey. I can tell you're not happy and I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy and if editing doesn't make you happy, then write.

"This is your life and your decisions. I will support you no matter what, I hope you know that. If you decide to keep editing, that's fine. If you decide you wanna quit and write, that's great. I'll be here for you, okay? No matter what. I believe in you, and I know you'll do amazing in whatever you will end up doing. I care about you a lot, Bella, and I'll even be your own personal cheerleader." he winked.

"Thank you, Edward. I care about you a lot, too." I smiled. "I'm just so torn. I guess I just really need to see what happens. Luckily, though, I have a really hot and amazing guy with me right now and that's something to celebrate, huh?" I giggled as I straddled him.

"It sure is." he smirked.

We were tangled up in my purple sheets an hour later, lazily grinning at each other.

"I don't want to wake up early tomorrow." I pouted and I looked up at him through my lashes.

"I don't want to, either. Would you mind if I stayed over tonight?" he asked, gently tucking me under his chin as I felt him press his lips on my head.

"Of course not. Stay all you want, baby."

"My mom has been calling me all day today." Edward said after a few minutes for comfortable silence.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, and it probably wouldn't take long until my sister starts calling me, too. Emmett told our mom about you. He's such a mama's boy." His statement made me tense up. _Shit_, I thought. I knew this would happen. Why didn't I prepare myself for this? I wonder when Edward would bring me over to his parents' house. What if they don't like me?

"Stop over thinking this, Bella. My mom loves you already." he whispered.

"What do you mean? We haven't even talked, yet."

"Well, Emmett doesn't really call her about anything else other than when he requests some food for our Sunday dinners. So, my mom was fairly surprised, to say the least. She wants to meet you."

"S-she does?"

"She really does, baby."

"Tell me about your family, Edward. I want to know more about them." I said, rubbing my nose against his.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he smiled. "My mom's name is Esme - she's an interior designer, and my dad's name is Carlisle - he's a doctor. You already know that Em is a year older than me so he and I have been pretty close since we were young, but Alice was always just there, you know? She would hang out in our room while Em and I would play video games. Alice is three years younger than me, so she'd bring her toys and just play, but we would always have really fun conversations with each other. Eventually, she'd bring her phone instead of her toys and she just wouldn't talk to us anymore about anything.

"When Em left for college, she and I grew closer. We both sulked together and I couldn't even imagine what she went through when I left the following year. Anyway, when Alice finally graduated, she moved out here and although Forks is just a three and a half hour dive, our parents didn't want to be too far away from us so they had a house built here and definitely a lot closer now that we meet up every Sunday night. But we still go to Forks for the holidays if we don't go out of town."

"Wait a minute. You said Forks. As in Forks, Washington?" I asked as I sat up against the headboard looking back down at him.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"That's where we my parents moved from Arizona when I left for college! That's where _we _spend _our _holidays!"

"What?! No way!" Edward laughed, pulling me to his chest. "This is so awesome. But how come we never met? Forks is such a small town."

"Well, whenever I'd go home, I was always swamped with work and I'd stay for like, a week at the most, then I'd spend New Years here with Rose and a few of our other friends."

"This is so cool, Bella. Now we can go home together for the holidays since it's the same place, anyway. We can drive together in my -"

I froze up as I hear him continue to talk about our future.

_Together._

**- thank you for reading! super sorry for the slight delay! i wanted to work on a songfic and i was still trying to decide what song to use. any suggestions? please please please review/favorite/follow! it means a ton to me when i receive hits from you guys. anyway, thank you thank you thank you! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella? Baby, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I am. I think." I was stunned. He wanted me to meet his family? Heck, he wanted me to go to his home town! I don't know what to say, what to do... I'm not even sure if I'm the type of girl you bring home to your parents. I'm sure his parents have met his past girlfriend. How would I compare to that?

"Bella, stop over thinking this, please. If you don't want to meet my parents, it's fine. We, uh talked about this before. I understand if it's too soon. Sorry for bringing it up like that. God, I'm so stupid." he muttered, fisting and pulling his hair. I reached up and intertwined my fingers with his.

"No, Edward. _I'm_ sorry. I tend to... over react and um, yeah. I actually want to meet your parents. I just... don't know if _they_ would want to meet _me._"

"Babe, are you being serious? Look at me," he tilted my chin to face up to him, "if it makes you feel any better, I've never brought home any girl to meet my parents." he admitted.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"I really haven't. I just wasn't able to find someone worth bringing home, you know? Not until now, that is." he smiled.

"I'd be happy to, baby." I inched up, pressing my lips to his.

* * *

The next few weeks were of the same schedule - me staying over at Edward's, or him staying over at my place when Rose or Em aren't home. Both Edward and I were off during weekends, so we would have a mini sleep over at his place or mine. This weekend, it was at his. I woke up before him and since Edward came home late last night, I figured I would let him sleep in. I lifted his arm that was slung on me carefully and replaced it with a pillow. I kissed his forehead and got up to wear his button up shirt from last night, rolling up the sleeves and buttoning it up all the way. It hid me mid thigh, so I pulled on my panties, too. I padded towards the kitchen, opening the cupboards to look for something to eat. I was able to find a pancake mix that only needed to be mixed with water. I didn't like using these mixes, always opting to make it from scratch but this was all Edward had, so I figured we could go for groceries today if Edward doesn't have anything planned.

I rummaged through my bag and was able to find the bags of tea I carried around in case I'd sleep over at Edward's. I poured myself a cup of hot water and I dropped the tea bag inside, as I placed his mug to fill with coffee from his Keurig. I mixed the batter before pouring it on the skillet.

I was on my last batch of pancakes when I heard Edward's heavy footsteps. I felt him wrap his arms around me and nuzzle his face on my neck.

"Good morning, baby." he mumbled against my neck before kissing it. I flipped the pancake before I turned around and snuck a kiss.

"Mm. Morning, babe. Your coffee is on the table." I smiled up at him. His hair was all over the place, his eye lids still half closed, and he was wearing his boxers.

"Thank you," he replied. He hugged me closer to him and I reached up to run my fingers through his hair.

"Go," I giggled as I felt him suck my neck. "I'll be right over with your pancakes. Do you have maple syrup?" I asked, sneaking one last kiss before I turned back around to flip the pancake.

"Um, yeah. It's over here." he answered as he grabbed it. I finished cooking the last pancake and placed the stack on the table. I snatched two forks and my cup of tea before sitting down on the seat. Edward sat down beside me as we ate. I don't usually have a heavy breakfast so I was just stealing bites from his plate and every now and then, he'd feed me.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked as he fed me another piece.

"Well, I was checking your pantry and you're running out of food. I was thinking we could go do groceries." I said after swallowing.

"Yeah, we could do that. Em told me he's staying with Rose this weekend. He's coming today to grab some clothes. Do you want to maybe get your stuff, too?" he asked sheepishly.

"You're adorable. And yes, unless you don't me here?" I teased.

"Yeah, you're staying here alright. I'll fix up the couch for you tonight." he chuckled.

"Edward." I whined.

"I'm kidding, baby. You know I can't sleep properly without you." he pinched my bottom lip that was jutted out. I giggled because we were both so alike. He couldn't sleep without me, and I couldn't sleep without him, too. It was nice to know that I affected him the same way he did to me.

After having breakfast, he offered to fix up the dishes since I made us breakfast. I gave him a quick kiss before I went to grab the overnight bag I packed last night. I grabbed my jean shorts and white v-neck and took a shower. I loved taking a shower here in Edward's bathroom because I used his body wash and shampoo and it made me smell a tad bit like him and I loved smelling like him. I'm a clingy girlfriend, okay. I finished my shower, changed, and brushed my teeth. As I was applying my everyday make-up: moisturizer, powder, blush, mascara, and lipgloss, Edward knocked on the door.

"Babe, can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm just putting on my make-up." He entered as I said this, still shirtless. He kissed my cheek as he passed by me and pulled down his boxers, giving me a full view of his very sexy behind. He looked back at me and winked. I blushed and giggled, and he chuckled before entering the shower stall. As I was doing my make-up, I was smiling. This felt so comfortable. Almost domestic, I think. I don't mind living like this. It felt good. Right.

"I'll be right outside, hun." I called out to Edward just before I exited the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Ten minutes, tops." he answered.

I put on my black flats and tinkered with my phone. Since Edward and I have the same iPhone, he convinced me to install some new apps after seeing that I only had Facebook (that I rarely even use), in additional to the basic apps that came with the phone itself. I smiled as I saw the wallpaper. It was a picture of Edward and I taken by him that night he was playing with my phone. My back was to his chest as he held up the phone towards us. He was kissing my temple and my eyes were closed. We looked... _in love?_

Edward walked in right as the realization dawned in to me. He was wearing a black v-neck that was loose on his abs, but tight on the right places. I loved how he worked out, but not too much. He had really defined abs and toned arms, but he worked on it just right. He was also wearing cargo shorts that stopped just about his knee. He had strong legs that balanced out his figure. Some guys worked too much on their upper bodies that they become unbalanced. Edward's figure was jut perfect.

"You're staring, love." he chuckled. Woah. Did he just call me '_love__'? _

"Your head's growing bigger, baby." I giggled. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am." he replied, grabbing his keys from the table right beside the door and holding my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at Kroger and Edward immediately dragged me towards the fruit aisle, putting in all kinds of fruits in our cart. Strawberries, blueberries, bananas, mangoes, and apples.

"I like to snack on these after the gym." he winked as he placed more apples in the cart.

"Have you even been to the gym these past weeks?" I laughed.

"No, actually. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure. Let's go today!" I said, overly excited. Edward chuckled and kissed me on the cheek as he got behind me, placed his hands on both sides, and started to push the car.

"You know, we probably look like a really cheesy couple with the way we're pushing the cart."

"Well, we _are_ a really cheesy couple." he laughed, before the reached out and grabbed some tomatoes. We walked towards the coffee and tea aisle and I looked for the tea I wanted to try. After finding it, I placed it back on the shelf and turned to see Edward.

"Why aren't you getting it?"

"Because we're shopping for you?"

"Go ahead and grab two so you can keep a stash at my place so you don't have to carry around tea bags." he pointed out. I walked back towards the shelf and grabbed two boxes of strawberry tea with a smile on my face.

We ended up buying almost the whole store. Edward convinced me to buy ingredients for lasagna and also brownies, cake, and cookies. We payed close to $150, but can I say? We were shopping for two grown men.

"Can we make brownies tonight, baby?" he pouted as we were loading the groceries in his car.

"You know you don't have to ask me, right? And that I can't take it when you pout?" I teased. He placed the last bag inside the car and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Same goes for you, love." he chuckled. There's that word again. Does he... love me? I know I love him, but does he love me back? I mean, there is only one way find out. But, I don't know if I should put myself out there yet. _It's too early, _I decided.

I kissed him quickly on the lips before settling myself in the passenger seat. The driver's seat opened and Edward smiled at me, before starting the engine. I intertwined our fingers and I felt him kiss the back of my hand and leaving it near his lips up until we reached my place.

"I'll be right back, babe. Give me ten minutes, okay?" I said, before I opened the door.

"Alright. Be careful!" he called. I looked back at him and winked and he blew me a kiss.

I knocked on the door, not wanting to interrupt if Rose and Em were in a... compromising situation.

"Come in!" Rose giggled. I entered and found Emmett and Rose on the couch, her wearing his shirt and him shirtless. _Ew._

"I'm staying over at Edward's until Monday. I'm here to get some stuff." I said, covering my eyes as I made my way towards my room. I brought out my too bright pink overnight bag that my mom got me for my birthday about two years ago. It was just too pink, but it's all I had right now and Edward was waiting outside. Which reminds me, I have to go and call my mom. She'd be kinda upset if she found out I had a boyfriend that she knew nothing about.

I grabbed my laptop, one pair of jeans, one pair of shorts, a few tops, my work clothes for Monday which consisted of a black high waisted pencil skirt and a white button up top, one bra, and panties. I didn't bother getting any sleep clothes because both Edward and I knew I preferred sleeping in his clothes, or none at all. I snatched a pair of black pumps and I exited my room with the bag slung over my shoulder.

"I love your bag, Bella!" Emmett guffawed. I flipped him off, making him laugh harder.

"See ya, Rose!"

"Have fun!" she called back, just as I closed the door.

I walked towards Edward's Volvo, my ears being filled with classical music as I opened the door. He was on his phone, and he looked stressed. He looked over at me, placing his phone on the cup holder, smiling tightly. I placed my bag on the back seat before I sat down and faced him.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, reaching over and rubbed the crease in between his furrowed eyebrows.

"Work," he sighed. "They're asking me to go over there. Something about the new company branch in Chicago."

"But I thought Saturdays and Sundays were your free days?"

"Yeah, that's what I told them. But they've been demanding more of my attention since my boss is thinking of promoting me to VP."

"Then go, Edward. This is obviously very important to you."

"No, Bella. _You're _important to me. We already planned what we were going to do today; I don't to upset you." he almost whined. I cupped his cheeks and pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Baby, it's okay. I understand, I really do. And, I'm not upset."

"But-"

"No, Edward. Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"You're amazing, Bella."

"Oh, I know." I giggled.

"Will you be there when I get home?" he looked at me, his eyes swimming with uncertainty.

"Of course I will. You know that." I said, resting my forehead against his. We stayed that way until his phone buzzed once more. He sighed heavily, kissing me quickly before starting the engine and driving back to his place. I tried helping him bring the bags when we arrived, but he refused, filling his arms with multiple bags, claiming he lifts heavier weights in the gym.

"Leave them on the counter, I'll do it later." I said, walking to his bedroom and plopping down on his bed. I have to admit, I didn't want him to leave at all. I was moping, but this was work. He had his priorities, just like how I had mine. He had work, just like how I had mine. Most of all, he had a dream, just like how I had mine. The only difference between us is that he was doing something about his dream while I settle with something I don't entirely enjoy doing.

He entered his room, already freshly showered and stripped down to his briefs before pulling on slacks and a button up shirt. I was lying on the bed watching him, but deciding to stand and help him tie his tie. I fixed his collar, before flipping and looping his tie to a perfect one. I looked up at him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I inhaled his scent as he pressed his lips to my head.

Once again, his freaking phone buzzed.

"God damnit, I'm going to kill who ever is calling you." I growled.

"Be my guest," he chuckled without humor. He reached into his pocket before answering. I walked back towards his bed, removing my shoes and snuggling in his duvet while looking at him pace and pull his hair in frustration.

"I have to go, love. I'll see you later, okay? Call me if you need anything, okay? I will answer in a heartbeat." he said, kissing my forehead.

"I will. Be safe. Please." I smiled up at him. I kissed him passionately, pouring all my emotions that I didn't have the courage to say. He kissed me once more before heading out.

I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on Edward's used shirt from this morning. It still smelled like him and I loved it. I grabbed one of his boxers and padded towards the kitchen. I unloaded the groceries and grabbed my laptop and a banana before lounging on his couch. As I settled down, my phone vibrated.

**Miss you already. -E**

**Miss you more. Kick butt, okay? -B**

**Can I kiss yours first? -E**

**Come home then -B**

**I wish. What are you doing? -E**

**Being lazy, lol. You? -B**

**In a meeting. I'm still in day-off mode, though. :( -E**

**The faster you get through that meeting, the faster you can come home. -B**

**You're right. As always. -E**

**I know -B**

**Ok, have to go. Miss you -E**

**Miss you too. Come back soon -B**

**Will do. Mwah xoxo -E**

**Really? Xoxo? Haven't you heard of emoticons?! -B**

**:* :* :* :* :* -E**

**Better? -E**

**Definitely. Now, go concentrate. -B**

**Yes ma'am :) -E**


	11. Chapter 11

It was 2:30, about three hours after Edward left for work and I was on the couch with my laptop on my lap, _Say Yes to the Dress_ on the TV, and my phone off. I've been working non-stop because the book I was currently editing had _way_ too much errors. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but how can the junior editors not notice _'...to who will you give it_ to'? It's and editor's worst nightmare. This author is lucky she has me, or else this would have been passed and all the grammar Nazi's out there would be picking on her.

After finishing five chapters, I decided I was done for the day. But, I didn't want just stay here and lounge around. It's just not something I do, but then I realized that I didn't have a car with me right now. Ugh. I grabbed my phone and turned it on. Edward hasn't texted or called, so I guess he was still busy. I scrolled down my contacts and grinned as I found someone to annoy.

**Hey Ro, you free? E got called in to work & I'm at his place w/ no car. Save me -B**

**i wish. work 2. just got called in. sorry :( -r**

**Aw it's ok. Thanks tho -B**

**no problemo. luv ya! -r**

**Love u too -B**

I plopped down on the couch and sighed. Now what was I going to do? Both Edward and Rose are at work while I was done with mine. A thought popped in to my mind, and I laughed out loud. I really had no choice.

**Would you mind if I go to the gym today, baby? -B**

**Of course not. I'm really sorry for ruining our day though. :( U going alone? -E**

**Don't worry about it. I'm actually thinking of going with Em? :D -B**

**Oh yeah? That's great babe. U want his number? -E**

**Yes please -B**

**543-554-8933. Stay safe ok? -E**

**Always. Miss you -B**

**I miss you too baby. Need to to though. Duty calls. See u tonight :* -E**

**See ya :) -B**

I called the number Edward gave and it rang twice before Emmett answered.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hey, Em. It's Bella." I said tentatively.

"Oh! Hey Bella! What's up?" his voice boomed.

"Well, I'm here at Edward's and he left for work this morning. We were supposed to go to the gym, but yeah he left and uh I'm here without my car. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? You know, work out or something."

"Yes!" he shouted. "Of course. I'm here at Starbucks and I seriously cannot just sit still here anymore. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"As soon as you can."

"Alrighty. See ya, Bella." he chuckled. "That rhymed."

"Yes, it did." I giggled. "See you."

I hung up and went back to Edward's room and grabbed my sports bra and a shirt from Edward's drawer. I never really like working out in tight clothes because I just spend most of the time on the treadmill, and then the rest lifting some weights. I put on some shorts, tennis shoes and I grabbed Edward's keys, my phone and wallet before I sat on the couch and waited for Emmett.

"Yo B!" Emmett's voice boomed as he knocked on the door loudly.

"Coming!" I yelled. I let him in and he smirked at me.

"What now?" I asked.

"You seem completely at ease here. I think I need to move out." he chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I giggled, blushing furiously. I walked towards the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. I tossed one at Em and he caught it with ease, his biceps flexing. He was wearing a t-shirt with no sleeves, basketball shorts, and Nike shoes.

"You ready?" he said, walking back towards the door.

"Yup." I answered, following him.

We arrived at the gym after ten minutes of me mocking his bad tase of music. He just laughed and teased me about looking like a Barbie doll gone wrong. It was a fun ride. I brought out my phone and sent Edward and Rose a picture of Em and I smiling cheekily at the camera. The gym smelt like sweat, but it was a comfortable place for me. I come here to relieve stress and when I started running on the treadmill at 10 mph, I felt all unease and tension leave my body. Emmett seemed to know the employees here, introducing me as his sister-in-law. It got me blushing fifty shades of red, which he got a kick out of.

After spending thirty minutes on the treadmill, I wandered towards the free weights section. Emmett was lifting what looked like 150 pounds on each side easily. I walked towards him and placed twenty five on each side and started lifting.

"That's all you can do, weakling?" Emmett teased. I shot him a glare and after doing eight reps, I added fifty on each side and lifted it while I smiled at him.

"Shut up, Em." I said in between panting.

"Okay, okay. You're strong." he chuckled. I dropped the weights and placed my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I guess I overdid myself. My head was spinning and my arms were burning.

"Shit. Bella, are you okay? Oh fuck, Edward is gonna kill me." he mumbled.

"Bro, is everything alright?" I heard a voice say.

"Yeah. We're gonna go. You mind logging me out?" Emmett answered, ready to carry me. At this point, I still trying to catch my breath.

"Sure, sure. Stay safe, bro." he said. Emmett carried me bridal style towards the car and buckled me in. He was still swearing to himself. I caught the words _'shit', 'Edward', 'stupid', _and _'I don't wanna die yet._ I was able to catch my breath properly and I was breathing a little bit better. I looked over at Emmett and slapped his arm weakly.

"Oh thank God. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why'd you have to challenge me?" I giggled breathlessly. I grabbed my bottled water and drank it down.

"I know. I'm stupid. I'm really sorry, Bella. Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" he muttered, looking really guilty.

"Aw, Em. I'm okay. I just had to catch my breath. We have to call Edward though,"

"I texted him. Fuck. I'm so scared." he groaned.

"I'll call him then, but we'll put it on speaker." I giggled. I tapped on Edward's name and it rang twice before he answered.

"Bella? Baby, where's Emmett? Are you okay? What happened?" he answered nervously.

"Yeah, I'm alright babe. I just got a bit dizzy. I lifted way more than usual. Em is right here." I laughed, looking at Emmett. He was so pale.

"Can I talk to him, please?" I could her him gritting his teeth. I gave Emmett my phone and he turned off the speaker.

"Please don't kill me... I didn't mean to!... I was just joking!... No... No! Please, don't!... She's gonna kill me!... Wait, who?... Not Mom, please!... Okay... Okay, fine... Here you go." he muttered, giving me back my phone before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

"Baby? I'm coming home right now." Edward said.

"Why? You have work, don't you?" I asked. I secretly wanted him to come, but I don't want him to drop everything just for me. I mean, I was fine.

"Yeah, the meeting's done, but I'm bringing home the rest of the stuff I need to do. Besides, I don't feel well, too." he started to cough.

"Aw, what's wrong?" I cooed in to my phone. Emmett snickered and I shot him a glare. He shut up immediately.

"I've been coughing and I was pretty dizzy. My boss told me to go home. Anyway, I'm just about to drive. I'll see you at my place?" he asked.

"Of course. See you, baby." I hung up after and leaned my head against the head rest. Good thing Emmett didn't turn on his radio. I really wasn't feeling up to his music. The silence, though, was comfortable and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

"Bellaaaaaaaa. Beeeeeellllllllaaaaaaaaaa. Behhhllaaaahhhhhhh." I felt something poke my cheeks, my sides, and heard someone very annoying. I opened my eyes, and saw Emmett's face immediately. Not a good way to wake up, that's for sure.

"We're here!" he grinned.

"Oh. Okay. Are you coming in?" I asked, grabbing my stuff.

"Nah. Your baby is in there anyway." he laughed. I flicked his ear and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for coming with me though, Em. See you soon!" I smiled.

"No problem, sis." he answered, and I walked towards their apartment, spotting Edward's car before going in. I knocked on the door and before I could comprehend what was happening, Edward had me wrapped in his arms.

**- so, early update! sort of? lol. more chapters coming soon! i love writing fluff! hahaha. please please please review or favorite or follow! i love it when my mail gets filled up from you guys. thank you for reading! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward and I were on his bed, the comforter wrapped around us, and me feeding him some of my chicken noodle soup. He started to cough violently and was running a slight fever about an hour after I arrived. I told him to just lie down, but he wasn't having it. I guess it was true when they say that when guys are sick, they're like big babies. He was still trying to work on the papers he brought home and I knew he got sick because he was stressed out. I handed him some Tylenol after I finished feeding him and he stubbornly refused.

"I'm going to be fine tomorrow, Bella." he said, crossing his arms. "I don't want to take any Tylenol." he whined.

"Whine one more time and I'm going to leave." I snapped. I wasn't actually going to leave his sick ass here alone, but I had to pull out the big guns and I was done batting my eyelashes at him. I even raised my eyebrow to give full effect of the look that made most men cringe. Not surprisingly, Edward downed the Tylenol in one big gulp, muttering something about being whipped. Yeah, that's right. Now we know who's boss, I smirked.

"I'm going to go take care of the dishes. Take a shower and be ready for bed when I get back." I said sternly. I grabbed our dishes and headed towards the kitchen. I was actually starting to get hungry, so I made myself some peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As I was eating, I sighed deeply. I was never one to snap at people, especially when they're sick. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I'm usually calm and collected, but at this point, I'm beyond frustrated. He's been working his bum off and he comes home and gets sick, but yet he's still fights me with it. I just want him to be well. Well enough to go back to work in a relaxed state. I can tell he's stressed out because he runs his hand through his hair and pulls it hard. I'm surprised it hasn't fell off yet.

But, despite that, I think I could have handled it in a better way. _He's sick, Bella. What are you, stupid? You're giving him a hard time!_ Maybe I should just leave. He doesn't need the extra stress I'm giving him. He's already sick and here I am trying to shove Tylenol down his mouth when he obviously doesn't want it. I really think I should just leave.

I stood up, cleared my plates and fixed the kitchen before going in his room. He was already in bed and fast asleep in the middle of the bed. I immediately burst into tears. Maybe he really didn't want me to be here. I grabbed my overnight bag and quietly kissed his forehead. He stirred slightly as I opened the door.

"Bella? Baby, where are you going?" he croaked.

I sniffled, "I'm g-going home." I sighed deeply. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you crying? Come here," he opened his arms, coughing slightly. I dropped my bag and walked towards him tentatively, wiping away any traces of my tears.

"Why are you crying?" He repeated, dropping a kiss to my forehead and wrapping me around his arms. I snuggled into him and inhaled his scent.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I shouldn't force you to do something you don't want to do. I understand if you don't want me to stay tonight." I muttered. He inched down and nudged my nose with his. He gave me a closed-mouth kiss and ran his thumb on my cheek.

"Love, it's not your fault. If anything, _I'm_ sorry. I'm really stubborn when I'm sick and I didn't mean to make you so upset. Is anything else bothering you?" he asked, pressing light kisses all over my face, making me giggle._  
_

"There's that beautiful laugh. What's bothering you, baby?"

"When I came in, you were asleep in the middle of the bed. I thought you didn't want me to stay," I whispered, suddenly feeling so dumb for even considering this.

He let out a deep sign and hugged me closer. "I'm so so sorry, Bella. I literally fell asleep as I laid down on the bed. I didn't even... God, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please?" he pleaded.

"No, Edward. I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"How about we forgive each other and then snuggle?" he grinned.

"I like that idea," I smiled. "But, I have to get ready for bed. I'll be back in ten minutes."

I picked up my over night bag and pulled out one of Edward's t-shirts to wear to bed. When I opened up my bag, I immediately saw why I was being overly emotional today. I was about to get my period.

I used the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I pulled on Edward's boxers that were left on the bathroom floor and the t-shirt I got from his drawer and padded towards the bed. He was already asleep, this time on the right side of the bed. I smiled as I snuggled in beside him. He pulled me closer and I fell in to a deep slumber.

* * *

Our Sunday was spent snuggling, watching movies, eating junk food, and making lots of love. It made me realize that we didn't have to be somewhere to enjoy each others' company, as long as we were together. Sounds cliché, but it's the absolute truth.

I realized this when we were on the couch watching _Mythbusters _re-runs.

I was on the couch and Edward's head was resting on my lap. He was constantly coughing and wheezing and sneezing. I was constantly handing him some tissue from the table right beside the couch. I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his head in the process. He groaned and I continue doing this until I felt his breathing start to even out. I carefully extract myself from his grip, gently lifting his head from my lap and inserting a pillow beneath his head. After successfully removing myself underneath him, I cleaned up and bent down to kiss his forehead. Seeing him with his red nose, his hair all over the place with the blanket put to his neck, it made me realize that I want to be the one who'll take care of him when he's sick, or even when he's not. I want to be the one who makes his coffee every morning, the one who sleeps and wakes up next to him, the one who will rub his back when he's had a long day, the one who'll be there for him through every little thing. I want it all with him, because I loved him.

**- slight cliffhanger! this came in quite early, only because it's 103 degrees outside here in houston and there's nothing else to do because the heat is just ruining all our plans. anyhoo, ****thanks for reading guys! oh btw, if you guys have some great stories out there to recommend, please write some of it over here! i'm not into too much angst, slight angst is fine w/ me & also HEA are my thing! so please please please review and fave and follow! thanks guys! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

The next few months with Edward were just so amazing. Something seemed to change between us after that night when he was sick. The buzz that hummed among us intensified and it felt great. We spent time with each other more and my love for him grew more and more each day. There were nights when I felt the need to tell him how I felt but the fear of rejection looms over my head and erases all traces of confidence I had left in me.

Eventually, I got tired of having to keep things to myself and decided that tonight was the night to pour out all my emotions because I felt like it was too much for me to just bottle in. Some nights, as I lay comfortably on the bed with my head on his chest, it all seemed to be too much. I would fall asleep to him humming a lullaby and as I drifted off to sleep, I would dream of him whispering that he loved me.

But I was too tired to even think of it too much for it to be real.

I've working on a book that Marcus assigned to me only. It was easy and I didn't mind working on it because the story was captivating. I met with the author, a nineteen year old girl named Carmen. She was very sweet and genuine. But in a way, I envied her. Here she was following her dream after being rejected by lots of publishers. They claimed she was too young to be in the business, but she is on her way to proving them wrong. She's doing an incredible job, but I can't help but feel like I should do something about how I feel. No one else knows this, but I actually have a file in my laptop that stores a story I've been working on for the longest time, I just didn't have the guts to submit it to a publisher.

Anyway, ever since I got assigned Carmen's book, I've been spending less and less time with Edward. I can't say we're drifting apart, but I just miss him and our sleeping schedule got messed up ever since I got too tired to drive back and forth. So today, I took the day off to make us lunch and bring it over at his office.

I made us some of my home made pizza and baked two dozens of blueberry muffins for his co-workers. This was my first time to visit his office and I hoped they liked me. Edward doesn't know that I was going over for lunch, so I was hoping it would be a good trip. After packing up our lunch, I got in my car and drove to their building. Just as I was on the elevator, I sent Edward a text.

**Hey, baby. Did you have lunch already? -B**

He replied as soon as exited the elevator, walking towards the receptionist.

**Not yet. Stuck in my office. Miss you -E**

**Not for long ;) -B**

"Can I help you?" an unfamiliar voice said. I looked up from my phone and I saw a blonde with humongous breasts and way too much lipgloss on. She had a nail file on one hand as she was fixing her fake nails.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to see Edward Cullen." I replied with a slight tone of authority.

"Do you have an appointment?" she finally looked up from her overly done nails.

"I'm her girlfriend, actually. It's his lunch, right? I'm here with his food." I smirked. She rolled her eyes as she giggle annoyingly.

"You? Girlfriend? Oh, please. Don't make me laugh, honey. Edward is single." This calls for one of those times when Rosalie taught me how to stand up for myself. I raised my perfectly arched eyebrow done by none other than Rosalie and leaned down.

"Listen here, missy. I'm Edward's girlfriend despite what you say. I'm here to bring him lunch and I wouldn't want be spending time here talking to you because his lunch time is only for an hour and thirty minutes. Yes, I know because _ my boyfriend _ told me. Now do your job and tell me where his office is located."

"It's the furthest out when you enter that door." she muttered, handing me a badge before turning her attention back to her nails.

"Thank you," I winked. I pushed the door open and strutted my way towards Edward's office door feeling really proud of myself. Rosalie would be proud. I internally patted myself on the back.

I knocked tentatively on Edward's door, hoping I wasn't catching him in a bad time.

"Unless you're my girlfriend, don't even bother coming in." he growled. I giggled and opened the door.

"So I guess I can come in?" I laughed at his shocked expression. He was hunched over at his desk, his laptop open and tons of papers scattered all over his desk. His hair looked disheveled, looking like he's been running his fingers through them, which I knew he did because he was stressed. I closed the door and walked up to him, placing the food on the table. I sat on his lap and kissed his neck, wrapping my arms around him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here, babe?" he asked, keeping his head on the crook of my neck.

"I missed you and I know we haven't been able to spend much time together because of work, and I'm sorry." I muttered, feeling my tears coming already. God, I'm so dramatic.

"Hey, don't cry, love. It's my fault, too. You're more important to me than work. I'm sorry, too." he sighed, kissing my neck.

"You're forgiven." I smiled, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"You're forgiven, too." he grinned. I leaned in a gave him a kiss on his lips before standing up to fix our lunch.

"Why'd you leave?" I giggled as I looked back at his pouting face.

"Because I'm hungry." I stated, hearing his stomach growl.

"Alright, fine. But you're mine, tonight." he winked, sending shivers down my spine. I unpacked the two containers of pizza and brought out two blueberry muffins.

"I didn't bring any drinks. I assumed you had at least some water here." I laughed. He was fixing up his desk, moving away all the scattered papers and his laptop in the process.

"Yeah, it's in that small fridge over there." he replied, pointing to a tiny refrigerator on the corner of his room. On top of it was a framed picture of him and his family during his graduation. I smiled, thinking about how much he loved his family. I grabbed two bottles of water and placed them on his desk along with our food.

After saying grace, we started to eat. He was groaning and commenting on how much he loved my food, making me blush. I've never had someone to cook for and it was nice to know that he loves it. _God, I love him._

"So, what are your plans today?" he said before placing another slice of pizza on his plate.

"Nothing. I really just wanted to take a break, you know?" I answered, taking a bite of my pizza.

"Yeah, I get it. I wanted to take a day off, too, but they won't allow me until I finish this. Are you coming over tonight?" he asked.

"You bet your pretty ass I would." I giggled. "So, what's the deal with your receptionist?" I inquired.

"Oh, Lauren?" he rolled his eyes. "She has basically slept with everyone in this office. Apparently, she's after me."

"Have you... you know... slept... with her?" I asked nervously.

"No way! Ew, Bella. That's nasty. Why would you even think that?" he shuddered.

"I'm sorry. It's just... You could have anyone here and yet you choose to be with me. I don't know... I guess I'm just insecure. Don't mind me,"

"Baby, come here." he said. I walked towards him and he pulled me to his lap, kissing my neck.

"Bella, I want you to know that you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out. You don't need to worry about Lauren, because..." he drifted off.

"Because what, Edward?" I whispered.

"Because I love you, Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

_"So, what are your plans today?" he said before placing another slice of pizza on his plate._

_"Nothing. I really just wanted to take a break, you know?" I answered, taking a bite of my pizza._

_"Yeah, I get it. I wanted to take a day off, too, but they won't allow me until I finish this. Are you coming over tonight?" he asked._

_"You bet your pretty ass I would." I giggled. "So, what's the deal with your receptionist?" I inquired._

_"Oh, Lauren?" he rolled his eyes. "She has basically slept with everyone in this office. Apparently, she's after me."_

_"Have you... you know... slept... with her?" I asked nervously._

_"No way! Ew, Bella. That's nasty. Why would you even think that?" he shuddered._

_"I'm sorry. It's just... You could have anyone here and yet you choose to be with me. I don't know... I guess I'm just insecure. Don't mind me,"_

_"Baby, come here." he said. I walked towards him and he pulled me to his lap, kissing my neck._

_"Bella, I want you to know that you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out. You don't need to worry about Lauren, because..." he drifted off._

_"Because what, Edward?" I whispered._

_"Because I love you, Bella."_

I froze, not realizing what he said. I looked at him, waiting for the the feeling to sink in, but I realized that this will probably never sink in. That constant, familiar buzz will always be there between us and I would never do anything to change that. It feels amazing that he returns the feelings I have.

"I love you, too." I grinned, looking deeply at his passion-filled eyes. He placed his left hand gently on my waist as his other hand came up to brush his knuckles on my cheek.

"You don't know how long I've waited to say that out loud," he mumbled against my lips.

Just as I was about to speak, the door opened and one of his officemates, I assume, started to talk.

"Yo, E. Man, where the he- Oh shit." he looked at us with wide eyes. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and he was dressed in black slacks, a blue button up and a red tie. He has a Southern drawl to his accent and he had a very charming vibe.

"Well, well. Who's this pretty lady?" he said, walking towards us. He sat on one of Edward's chairs in his office and and placed his leg on top of his knee.

"I'm Bella," I answered.

"My girlfriend." Edward growled from behind me, his grip on my waist tightening just a tad bit. He had no reason to be jealous, I was sitting on lap for goodness sake!

"Yeah, I kinda got that. Aren't you going to introduce me?" he retorted.

"Bella, meet Jasper. Jasper, meet Bella." Edward replied.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." he smirked. "Any sisters?"

"Nah, I'm one of a kind." I laughed.

"What's up, J? Did you need anything?" Edward said.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to go through some of the papers with you," Jasper answered, going into business mode.

"Kay. I'll be in your office in ten. I'll just help Bella clean up then I'll be right with you," Jasper nodded before standing to exit.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella. I hope we could see each other soon," he winked, closing the door behind him as we went out. I looked back at Edward and laughed at his pouting face.

"Baby, I don't need any Southern boy to woo me. You've already done that," I smiled, giving him a chaste kiss.

"I love you, babe." he grinned as I stood up.

"I love you more." I winked.

"Oh, by the way. These muffins are for your office. I made tons and there's still some left at home, but I though you could leave some here." I smiled, handing him the blueberry muffins I made after packing up.

"Baby, you didn't have to do that,"

"Well, I wanted to make a good impression on everyone here." I laughed.

"You know it doesn't matter what other people think, right?"

"I just wanted to bake and I made way too much. Really, Edward. It's okay."

"I love you, baby." he whispered, as he hugged me.

"I love you, too." I beamed up at him.

After our prolonged goodbye, I headed to my apartment only to find Rosalie in a shirt too big for her, grey sweatpants, and a bowl of ice cream, crying her eyes out as she watched _The Notebook. _I dropped my things on the foyer and jogged towards her.

"Hey," she sniffled.

"Rose, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Emmett i-is o-on a t-t-trip for t-two w-w-weeks," she took a deep breath.

"When did he leave?"

"Two days ago. I've been stuck here since," she pouted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone here and stayed with you!"

"I didn't want to interrupt your time with Edward,"

"Are you kidding me? You're my best friend, Rose. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind if I stayed here. You're important to me, too and I'm sorry I've been neglecting you." I said, immediately feeling really bad for not knowing what was happening with Rose.

"Fine, I'm sorry, too. You can invite Edward over tonight for a movie marathon. Just not too much lovey-dovey." she smiled as we hugged.

I stood to grab my phone and sat beside Rose as I called Edward.

"Hello, baby." he answered.

"Hi,"

"What's up?"

"Well, I'm here at my apartment and Rose is here alone with a bowl of popcorn crying her eyes out." I said, laughing as Rose tried to slap me.

"Oh? How come?"

"Apparently, Emmett left two days ago for a business trip."

"Ah, yes. He did."

"Anyway, she's all alone here and I just wanted to ask you if it's alright that we stay here tonight."

"Baby, you know I'd follow you anywhere, right?"

"Well..."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Do you need me to bring some food?"

"Nah, I'll cook. It'll be TV dinner. She wants to have a movie marathon." I giggled.

"Alright. Listen, babe. I have to go. I'll be there around 8."

"Okay. Take care."

"You too, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled. After hanging up, I placed my phone down and found Rosalie looking at me with eyebrows arched.

"What?" I laughed.

"Don't 'what' me. 'I love you'?! And here you are, saying _I_ don't tell _you_ anything! Spill!" she screeched.

And so we spent the next few hours catching up. Apparently, Rose dropped the L-bomb on Emmett, too. I praised her, saying I wouldn't have been able to muster up enough courage to say it first to Edward even though I planned to, but she just laughed, stating Emmett was about to say it too when she beat him to it. Rose and I were on our second glass of wine, giggling at our college memories when Edward called.

"Are you drunk, love?" he chuckled.

"No, this is just my second glass of wine, silly bear." I giggled.

"Okay, well I'll be there in about half an hour. I just have to go grab some more pajamas from my place."

"Baby, we sleep naked. You don't need pajamas," I said seductively. Sober Bella would be blushing by now, but Tipsy Bella is as confident as confident as ever.

"Woo! Get him, baby girl!" Rose hollered from behind me.

"Alright, baby." he chuckled. "But, I still have to get something. I'll be there by 8, just like I promised."

"Mhmm. I'll see you by then, babe."

"Yep. Love you."

"I love you, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**shoutout to jadedghost22! thanks for your review. i wanted to address it & say you definitely have a great point and i wanted to just say that that was actually a mistake that i didn't notice until you pointed it out. like i said, when i write this story, i just go with the flow. which is probably bad considering the amount of detail i didn't realize i had to address properly. i apologize for not putting much thought to it, but thanks so much for seeing it & telling me through the review. i will make sure to fix it when we get to the chapter where bella & edward go for sunday night dinner at esme & carlisle's place.**

**btw, for everyone else reading this: if you see any mistake that i need to fix or any questions you have, feel free to review or PM it to me! i won't bite, pinky promise!**

**EPOV**

Working for the Denali Corporation is honestly everything I've ever dreamed of. It took me so much time to reach where I am and I decided nothing or no one would ever come my way. I can't afford losing so much after everything I've done and worked hard for. The promotion to vice president was and still is my dream. From working on the sidelines to having tons of rejection letters come my way claiming I was too young to know anything... Sometimes I think I'm living a dream.

Well, at least that's what I thought.

Being too focused on my work, I never found the time to date and I was raised better than to 'mess around', so I was left with no one to come home to. I always thought that my life was already complete. Yeah, at my age? That's not something you say. You say your life is complete when you're sitting on a rocking chair watching your grandkids with the love of your life sitting right beside you.

The only problem was, I never pictured her.

It was sad to think that I never had a proper description of someone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. Is she blonde? A red head? Blue eyes? Green eyes? Tall? Short? It didn't matter to me because I never had the time to actually think about it. I just never occurred to me.

When I met Tanya, I thought she was gorgeous, but that's all there is to it, and we dated for a year. Yes, my family knew, but they never pushed it when I said she just wasn't someone I'd bring home to them. I don't want to say that she embarrasses me, but sad as it so say, she was my form of release. The usual everyday dates became once a week. We never said 'I love you' and eventually, we just called it off. Surprisingly, she never put up a fit. She said she felt the same and we just stopped seeing each other.

I thought I'd feel better after breaking it off with Tanya, but I felt worse. I wanted someone who'll ask me how my day has been. I wanted someone to share my dinner with when I got home. I mean, sure it was fun sharing a place with Emmett, but he was rarely home, too and I'd usually come home late anyway. I wanted someone to share my success with.

Emmett tried to set me up about three times with his girlfriend's best friend. I was looking for love, but at the same time, I had work and priorities, too. Unless I was the owner of some dating site, dating was not my top priority. I had to focus on my work and just maybe chill for a while and not worry about dating. I needed to give something up, and I'm sure as hell I won't give up my work and all I've done.

All of that, though, got thrown out the window when I met Bella Swan.

She was the funniest, most down-to-earth, most beautiful, most intelligent woman I've ever met. She was what I wanted when I though I had everything. Actually, I didn't just _want _her. I _need_ her. She was most definitely someone I wanted to bring to meet my parents. Someone who I'd want for forever.

Some may say it's too fast, but like what they always say, _when you know, you know._

And so when Bella told me she loved me back, nothing else mattered to me anymore. I loved her and she loved me. I honestly couldn't wait until my parents meet her. She's everything I never knew I would need, and more. I honestly don't have words to describe how I feel for her.

I was on my way to grab flowers for her when my phone rang. I knew it was Bella because I set a different ringtone for her every time she'd call. I knew she was slightly tipsy when I called earlier. She was so adorable.

_I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I wanna do is grow old with you._

I reached down, feeling around for my phone on the passenger seat. I heard a _thump_ and I looked down, trying to see what fell when I realized it was my phone. I stretched my arm further, seeing my phone on floor. I grabbed it, and just as I sat back on my seat, a blinding light flashed by my eyes and it all turned black.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Man, I miss my Rosie. It's been a few hours since I've seen her and I already miss her terribly. I was on a business trip and I used to love these trips. Free food, booze, and some hot chicks. But I had a woman waiting for me and all that seemed irrelevant to me. I was changing for the good and I'm glad. I'm done with all that one night stands. I'm 26, for God's sake! I have to start looking for someone who'd put up with my shit and I knew for sure my little Rosie would.

I was on a conference meeting when my phone rang. I excused myself, hoping it was Rosalie who called. I haven't talked to her in a while and I'd love to chat for at least a while. The fucking conference was boring as shit.

"Well hello there, sweetheart." I growled into the phone, knowing she likes it a little rough.

"Uh, is this Emmett Cullen?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, who's this?" I asked, confused.

"This is Officer Smith. Edward Cullen has been in an accident."

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened?!"

"Sir, please calm down. He got hit by a drunken driver. He's currently in an ambulance headed to the Northwest Hospital and Medical Center."

"Listen, I'm out of town right now. I will try to head back in a few hours but that's uncertain. I'm going to call his girlfriend and she'll be there. Her name is Isabella Swan. Got it?"

"Very well, sir."

After getting off the phone with Officer Smith, I turned into auto-pilot. I called Bella, hoping she'd answer soon before anything else happens.

**- ahh! cliffhanger again! sorry for the slight delay. i didn't plan for this to happen but like i said, i just go with the flow. ;) anyhoo, please review/favorite/follow and you'll be getting some updates soon! thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

It was already 9 o'clock and Edward was still not home. I tried calling him, but he wasn't picking up. I know I shouldn't be worried. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. Rosalie was still here, but she started to get hungry so I allowed her to eat.

The clock read _9:30 PM_ the next time I looked over. I completely lost my appetite at this point, feeling as if my heart dropped to my stomach for some unknown reason.

"Bella, he's going to be okay. Don't worry. He's just a little late." Rose tried to assure me but it wasn't happening. I'm so completely worried about Edward that I couldn't even sit still.

My phone rang from across the room just as I was pacing. I ran towards it and picked up on the second ring, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hello? Oh thank God, Edward. Where are you?"

"Bella?" Shit. It wasn't Edward. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it.

"Oh, Emmett. What's wrong?" I sighed. Rosalie stood from the couch, walking towards me with a confused face.

"Listen, Bella. I need for you to sit down," he said slowly.

"Emmett? What's wrong?"

"Edward has been in an accident. I need for you to..." I lost it. I was just talking to Edward an hour ago! What happened?! I dropped the phone just as my knees gave up and I ended up on the floor.

**RPOV**

Shit. What the fuck was happening? I grabbed Bella's phone from the floor, putting on my ear as I tried to pull Bella up.

"Emmett?"

"Rosie? Sweetheart, what happened to Bella?" he replied, his words rushing out.

"I have not idea. She just fell. What's wrong?" I said. I looked over at Bella and was now on a fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Edward got into a car accident. Rosie, I'm trying to look for flights right now. I need for you to go to Northwest Hospital. He's in there right now. They probably have more info for you guys because only able to talk to the Officer."

"Holy fucking shit," I muttered.

"Yeah, I know. I have to go, sweetheart. Please take care of them."

"I will. I love you, Em. Stay safe, please."

"I love you, too." After hanging up, I tended to Bella who was now no where to be found.

"Fuck. Bella? Where are you?! We have to go to the hospital!" I yelled. I couldn't give fuck who heard me or if her neighbors and being disturbed.

"I'm right here," she said quietly from the couch. She was now wearing pants and a white v-neck that's too big for her. Edward's, I assumed.

"Honey, we have to leave now so you can see Edward."

* * *

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and the ER was busy. Bella was still quiet, but still crying next to me. She kept flipping through her photos in her iPhone as she silently tried to hide how she was feeling. We've been best friends for forever, but I understood why. She needed time to process such information.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"What room is Edward Cullen in?" She cocked her eyebrow at me, but I raised my eyebrow back. She cowered under my gaze as she began typing on her stupid fucking keyboard too fucking loudly and too fucking slowly.

"Oh, God. Is it Christmas time already? Holy shit, woman! Faster!" I growled. She rolled her eyes but she continued her pace. I looked over at Bella and she was looking around flinching as she saw a woman on a hospital bed, screaming.

Finally, after for-fucking-ever, Miss Too-Slow looked up at us and said, "115."

"Thanks," I winked.

"Bitch," she fake coughed. Oh no, she didn't. I turned around, but Bella held me back.

"She's not worth it, Rose. Let's just go." I motioned the universal _I got my eyes on you_ sign as Bella dragged me towards Edward's room.

**BPOV**

Normally, I would have let Rose fuck that bitch up, but now wasn't the time and I didn't have the energy to pull her away when things get out of hand. I just really want to see Edward. I'm so fucking worried, I can't even breathe properly. We finally reached his room and the door was opened. Two doctors exited his room, both looking at us with curious faces.

"May I help you, ladies?" One of them asked.

"Is this where Edward Cullen is?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am, and you are?"

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Rosalie Hale,"

"Ah, Isabella Swan, right? Officer Smith said you'd be here. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"We were expecting you, actually. Listen, I'm Dr. Riley and this is Dr. James. The driver was in fact drunk when he hit Edward. You can ask Officer Smith tomorrow morning when he comes by."

"How is he?"

"He's holding up," Dr. James replied. "Three of his ribs are broken, he has a mild concussion, and he's black and blue all over, but aside from that, he's doing pretty well."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can. He's asleep right now, though," Dr. Riley smiled comfortingly. "I will see you soon, Miss Swan. I will try to drop by in a few minutes. Dr. Cullen is on his way over, too."

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Riley, Dr. James."

They both nodded and I took a deep breath as I opened the door to see Edward.

"Bella, I'll be right out here, okay? Just holler if you need anything," Rosalie smiled at me.

"Thanks, Rose."

I entered the room and I immediately burst into sobs. He was laid down on a hospital in the middle of the room with machines all over him. His midsection was covered in white gauze and his face and legs were full of bruises. There was dried blood on his right temple, and as I looked at his sleeping face, memories of when I'd wake up before him flooded my mind.

_Waking up before Edward wasn't something that always happens. He's the morning person, not me, but somehow, today I was able to wake up earlier than usual. Our arms were slung loosely across each others' waists, legs intertwined with each other. His hair was a lot more disheveled than usual, pillow marks on the right side of his face. From a far, Edward was flawless. Absolutely beautiful. However, up close, he had his fair share of blemishes that he pointed out when I was gushing that he was perfect._

_His nose was a little crooked, something about Emmett hitting it when they were little. In between his eyebrows, he has tiny acne scars and right beside his left eye was a scar about a half an inch long. He said he got it when he was about five and Emmett was chasing him and he hit the corner of a table._

_On the other hand, he was also blessed with high cheekbones, a perfectly arched cupid's bow, long eyelashes, a strong and sharp jawline, and my most favorite asset he had... his piercing emerald eyes that were now staring back at me._

_"Good morning," he whispered._

_"Morning, baby," I smiled back. _

_"You're a creep." he mumbled, pulling me closer to him._

_"What did I do, now?" I blushed, knowing he caught me yet again, staring at him._

_"You were ogling me in my sleep." _

_"Well, who's to say I can't stare at you? You are mine," I giggled, kissing his neck._

_"Mm, got that right."_

I sat on the chair beside the bed and grabbed his hand, tears continuing to stream down my face.

"Hey baby," I started, my voice breaking on every syllable. "I love you, you know that? I've always loved you. We just finally pulled our heads out of our asses, don't leave me hanging now, honey. I love you, please remember that. Can you even hear me?"

"Yes, he can hear you," an unfamiliar voice said. I didn't even notice someone come in the room. I looked over to the door and there stood Dr. Cullen and what looked to be his wife. _Damn it, this was not how I envisioned meeting Edward's parents. Hell, I wasn't even properly dressed! _

I stood from the chair as I took in Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Cullen was blonde with perfect alabaster skin, standing tall in a white lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. His right arm was around his wife's shoulders who was looking at me with tears in her green eyes. She looked like she just stepped out from an Ann Taylor catalog, looking really put together while I probably looked like a hobo with Edward's shirt engulfing my petite body. They looked younger and even more beautiful than I expected. She stepped forward and I awkwardly lifted my hand to shake hers, but she was having none of it. She immediately wrapped me in one of the tightest and surprisingly most comforting hugs I've ever received.

"Oh, dear. It's so great to finally meet you! I'm Esme and this is Carlisle." she said, her voice calm and collected despite her glistening eyes. A new round of tears hit me hearing her voice for the first time.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I... He's s-s-supposed to be h-h-here when I meet y-you guys and... I'm so sorry." I cried, not knowing how to explain. She pulled away, holding me at arms length as she took in my appearance.

"I understand, honey. This wasn't how I thought of meeting my son's girlfriend, but I want you to know that you have nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing. But, thank you, dear. Thank you so much."

"W-what? Why?"

"You make him happy, Bella. I've never seen him so... _alive. _I know it's because of you. My son has never been this happy and I'd like to thank you." she smiled at me, a tear escaping her eyes.

**- early update! thanks so much for all your reviews. i just couldn't hold this in for any longer. i hope you guys like this chapter as much as i liked writing it. alice comes in next chapter and she also meets jasper ;) please review/favorite/follow! thanks so much for reading! you guys are awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were two of the most gentle and affectionate people I've ever encountered my whole life. They were so welcoming to me and despite the unfortunate events that were happening right now, they made me feel accepted and appreciated. They offered to get me spare clothes from my apartment as a compromise because I didn't want to leave Edward. I still haven't eaten, my last meal being the one I shared with Edward in his office, and I still wasn't able to sleep properly because the nurses would come in to check it vitals. It was 2 AM the last time I glanced at the clock. I laid my head beside Edward's and I was woken up but hushed voices.

"Is that her?" a girl said. It wasn't Esme or Rosalie, so I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

"Yeah. She's lovely," Esme answered.

"Did she stay the night?"

"Mhmm. No one could make her go home. She wanted to stay,"

"That's incredibly sweet," the girl gushed. Finally, I tried opening my eyes, and I was greeted by Esme and beside her was a short girl with black short hair. She kind of reminded me of a pixie.

"Oh, good morning," I said groggily.

"Good morning, dear. This is Alice, my daughter." Esme stated. I stood from my seat and leaned down to kiss Edward's forehead, whispering "I love you," in the process. I looked back at Esme and Alice and they smiled broadly at me as they sighed. I blushed furiously at their attention.

"Hi Alice," I said, lifting my hand as she enveloped me in a big hug. I guess the Cullens were huggers.

"The pictures Edward showed us did not do you justice. You're so beautiful! It's so great to meet you," she replied, making me blush.

"Do you want to go grab breakfast with us, dear?" Esme asked from behind Alice. I looked back tentatively at Edward, not really wanting to leave him.

"Um... What time is it?"

"It's just 9:30. Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle is coming over to check on him with his doctors. He'll be fine." she smiled at me. I nodded, and went over to grab my bag. I took Edward's hand again and before I started my goodbye, Alice said, "We'll be waiting outside."

I kissed his hand and closed my eyes. "I'll be back in a while, baby. I love you, so much." I sniffled, kissing his cheek as a tear fell from my eye. I wiped it quickly before I put on my bag and headed out.

A few minutes later, Alice, Esme, and I were seated in the hospital's cafeteria. Esme corrected me when I asked her about being married for over fifty years. She said that Edward was silly for thinking that, pointing out that he was always bad with dates and years. Apparently, Esme and Carlisle have _known_ each other since they were babies because their mothers were the best of friends and have always predicted them to end up with each other.

"It hasn't been easy," Esme said. "Carlisle had so much going on with medical school and while I wanted to just get married and have babies, it wasn't the ideal choice. I didn't want my children to grow up without Carlisle around, so we postponed marriage and kids. Our mothers were heartbroken, but it was something between Carlisle and I, so we were very thankful they didn't intervene because Lord knows what would have happened if they did. Eventually, though, things with the hospital finally calmed down. I had a secure job with interior designing and I was able to earn a lot despite Carlisle saying I didn't need to work, and we finally got married. We had Emmett the first year of our marriage. It's been really tough, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"Your story is incredible. I can't believe you married your childhood sweetheart,"

Eventually, we ended up talking about Alice's love life. Or lack thereof. We were also trying to stay away from talking about really sad topics, so we ended up talking about Alice. I've never been this comfortable around people except Rose and Edward. We've met for only a few hours and we're talking like girlfriends who've never seen each other in a long time.

"You're gorgeous, Alice. How can you not have a boyfriend?" Esme and I giggled as she rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Well, I am quite a handful," she laughed with us. Suddenly, the door to the cafeteria opened and in came Jasper. He looked around for a while, and when he spotted out table, he strutted towards us. Alice was facing me, so she wasn't able to see but Esme, who was seated beside me started to smile. I stood from my seat and walked over, hugging him. I knew Jasper was a great guy underneath his bravado.

"How are you holding up, Bella?" he asked with his Southern drawl.

"I'm... okay, I guess. How'd you know we were here?" I asked.

"Carlisle was in Edward's room with the doctors and some officers and he said you guys were here," he replied. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen." he kissed Esme's hand as I rolled my eyes from behind him.

"Jasper, this is Alice. Alice, this is Jasper." I smirked, looking at Alice's face. She looked totally head over heels for him. He leaned down and kissed her hand, too and I swear she swooned.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." he grinned. Esme giggled from beside me as we looked at Alice and Jasper. Eventually, Jasper pulled at seat and sat down beside Alice and they talked intimately, gazing at each other's eyes intently. Carlisle came a few minutes later and sat beside Esme.

"How's Edward?" Esme asked after Carlisle gave her a kiss.

"He's doing great. His doctors are expecting him to wake up in a few hours," I internally rejoiced, wanting to see his eyes again. Eventually, I got incredibly tired, so I excused myself to go back to his room.

"Well, guys. I'll leave you here for now. I'll be in Edward's room." I smiled at the couples. They smiled back at me sadly before I went back up to stay with Edward.

When I reached his room, my heart broke as I saw that his eyes were still closed. I tried hard to keep my tears in, but as I sat on the seat next to his bed and held his hand, I lost it. I sobbed uncontrollably for a good five minutes until I felt like my eyes were dry and I ran out of tears.

"I miss you, Edward. I miss you, so much. Please, come back to me. You're strong enough for this, baby. I know you are. I love you. I don't know what I'll do if this worsens. I just need for you to open your eyes, my love. Open it. For me, please."

And it was as if someone up there was listening to me because by some miracle, his eyes opened and those emerald orbs I fell in love with looked back at me weakly.


	18. Chapter 18

_. . . his eyes opened and those emerald orbs I fell in love with looked back at me weakly._

"Oh my god," I gasped in surprise as I stared at Edward's eyes. I frantically pushed the button to alert the nurses that he was awake. I glanced back at him just as he started to doze off once more.

"No! Don't! Baby, please. Stay awake." I begged, grabbing his arm and shaking it. Edward opened his eyes just as Dr. Riley came in the room and he immediately checked on Edward. It all became blurry to me because I moved back, opting to sit on the chair that was in the room. I tried to listen as best as I could, but I really couldn't understand. My fingers were crossed, hoping Edward was going to be okay and that he can come home.

But where is home?

Is it too early to even _think_ of moving in with Edward? We've been together for almost five months and I'm ready. I'm ready to show Edward how I like to leave my used clothes slung over the chair, how I tend to be obsessive compulsive when it comes to washing the dishes... _everything. _I'm just not sure if he wants to. I don't doubt Edward's feelings for me because I know he loves me, but is he willing to commit so early in our relationship? This is honestly not a 'Bella thing' to do, but I don't want to wait anymore and it's the ideal thing to do... at least that's what I think.

"Um, Miss Swan?" the nurse said. I shook my head, trying to focus on what was happening in the room, but Dr. Riley wasn't in the room anymore and Edward was sitting up, while drinking some water.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Where's Dr. Riley?" I asked.

"Dear, he left a few minutes ago. You seemed like you were in your thoughts too deep. Mr. Cullen is asking for you to sit next to him. His voice is too hoarse and you won't be able to hear him so he asked me to," she explained. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you," I smiled gently. She exited the room and I cautiously walked toward's Edward's bed. He placed his too small styrofoam cup on the table attached to his bed and held his hand out. I tried to not cry when he woke up, but that simple gesture made me break down. I grabbed his hand and kissed it several times, thankful for the fact that he was awake and okay.

"Don't ever do that to me, Edward. Please. I don't know what I will do if something worse happens," I sobbed, looking at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, lo-ove," he croaked out.

"Shh, don't apologize, please. I love you, Edward. I love you, so much." I whispered, moving closer to him and pressing a light kiss on his bruised lips.

"I love you, too." he whispered back, smiling lightly.

A knock pulled us out from our little bubble and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper all came in. Esme was in tears and Alice was smiling sadly at Edward.

"I'll be right back," I said, kissing Edward's forehead. He looked at me with confusion but I kissed his lips lightly again as a reassurance. I hugged Esme and Alice before stepping out to look for Dr. Riley. I headed towards the nurses' station and there were about four girls and three boys.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" One of the boys asked.

"Do you know where Dr. Riley is? I just have a few questions for him," I replied. After about only five minutes of waiting for Dr. Riley, he appeared from one of the rooms and he smiled, walking towards me.

"You were asking for me, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't listening when you came in Edward's room. I just wanted to know how he's doing and when he can leave the hospital?"

"Well, he's doing very very good. It may take him about two more weeks for his ribs to heal, but we can discharge him in about two to three days,"

"What about his mild concussion that he got?"

"There was no serious neurological damage, but he needs to just take it easy when he gets discharged. We're trying to avoid swelling so we'll keep giving him his medications until he's fully recovered."

"Oh thank God. I wasn't listening when you were in his room. I was, uh, . . . distracted," I blushed profusely at my confession.

"No worries, Miss Swan. Everything's going to be okay. Anyway, I have to go check up on my next patient. I will be in Edward's room by tonight if everything goes well. I'll see you around." he smiled, before walking towards the room two door down from Edward's room.

* * *

I found myself right outside Edward's room when Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper came out. I felt relief wash over me as I looked at their smiling faces.

"He's waiting for you, Bella." Alice said, hugging me gently. "We'll be back tomorrow, and by the way, Jasper is hot!" she whispered.

"Call me," I giggled, before hugging Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. They all left soon after and I walked tentatively towards Edward's room. He was propped up with two pillows behind him and he was holding the remote control, looking at the TV with a bored face. He probably heard the door open because he looked at me with a hopeful look on his face. A bigger grin on his face appeared and he looked so adorable that I couldn't help but smile too.

"Where have you been, love?" he asked. I walked towards the side of his bed and held his hand.

"I just wanted to ask Dr. Riley if you were okay,"

"But he was just here. . . ?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really listening." I admitted, looking down at our interlocked fingers.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just. . . where you were going to stay in when you're going to be discharged. I mean, you can't possibly take care of yourself alone, right? Oh shit. No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that. . . we've been staying over at each others' places and we have two places and you're going to be alone and I'm going to be alone and I don't want to be alone. And you can't be alone in your condition. Even if you're a hundred times more stubborn when you're sick, I still want to take care of you, and not only when you're just sick. I want to always take care of you and make you breakfast and feed you and sleep with you and just cuddle with you without having to think about how you can go to work in time and stuff like that and -"

"Bella, you're rambling."

"I know, I just. . ."

"Let me get this straight," he smirked at me knowingly, "Is Isabella Swan actually asking me to move in with her?"

"You're such a jerk," I replied, pouting and slapping his shoulder lightly.

"A jerk you want to live with," he grinned.

"Damn right," I said, leaning down to kiss his still bruised lips. "So. . . ?"

"So, what?" he teased.

"You know what,"

"No, I don't," he stuck his tongue out.

"Don't make me say it, please. It's supposed to be your line,"

"I was meaning to ask you, too, you know. You just beat me to it. Now you have to ask me,"

"Ugh."

"C'mon. Ask me, baby,"

"Will you. . ."

"Will I what?"

"Will you. . .and your stinky feet move in with me?" I giggled at his shocked face.

"Of course," he answered after shaking his head as he chuckled.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you most, Bella Swan."


	19. Chapter 19

Edward was discharged from the hospital a week after the accident. The doctors were very glad that he was able to recover fairly quickly, and that meant that I was going to be his 'nurse'. To say he was stubborn was an understatement. I've taken care of Edward while he was sick before, but somehow, it was different this time. Maybe because he really wasn't sick - he was injured. He still had to recover from his three broken ribs, so he had this compression wrap that was all around his chest that he had to use until at least six weeks. He was so hard to work with because while he knew he had to recover so he can go back to work, he still insisted that he was 'fine' even if he would wince every time he'd bend.

We talked about living together and we both wanted it to be done right away, so everything was a mess. Emmett was moving in with Rose, so Emmett and I's stuff was all over the place. Apart from my clothes, I still wanted to bring all my books _and _the book case I was using because it was my grandmother's gift to me, and that alone took us one whole day of just packing. It was a mess in their apartment, but it was a much bigger mess in ours. Emmett insisted on leaving the game consoles in our apartment, but he had to empty out his office. I never realized how much furniture, posters, and electronics were in his office. It took us two days to empty out the whole thing and turn it into a library slash office for myself.

We didn't choose to hire people to help us pack and deliver because it was just a waste of money when we had Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett. Edward tried to sneak and grab a few things, but would put them down when I'd catch him and raise my eyebrow. While all of this was happening in our apartment, Alice, Rosalie, Kate (Garrett's finacée), and myself were packing up my clothes. I didn't realize how much clothes I didn't use as we were sorting through it. Rosalie pointed out that my wardrobe became a lot more 'feminine' ever since I met Edward and I didn't notice it until we were sorting what I should throw out versus what I was keeping. I had tons of grey and black colored tops that I rarely used now because I would opt to use pinks, purples, and florals over them. In the end, the bigger pile was the one I had to throw away and so the girls all squealed and pointed out that a shopping day was to be planned.

By the end of September, Emmett was moved in with Rosalie, I was moved in with Edward, and he was fully healed and back to work.

The first few months living with Edward was kind of chaotic. With the holidays coming up, I took on much more stuff than I normally would so that I could take a longer break in Forks for Christmas. Although I do work from home four out of five days a week, I stayed in my new office the whole day to the point that I didn't even find the time to cook, let alone shower and change into presentable clothes. Edward was doing the same thing, working longer than usual. He would come home very tired at 11 o'clock and expects some food on the table, only to find me passed out on the small couch I placed in my office in yesterday's clothes.

On top of all that, I stressed out what I wanted to get for Edward. It was our first holidays together and I really wanted to get him something special. I tried to ask everyone close to him what I should get, but they all had the same answer: "I don't know, that boy has everything he needs." Yeah, like that'll help.

We had Thanksgiving with the Cullens in Seattle, since we'd be spending Christmas in Forks. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose all were going to Forks with us, but Alice was going to be spending time with Jasper's family in Austin. Rose's family lived a few blocks away from my dad's house so Emmett was spending time there. It was still unsure whether Edward and I will be spending Christmas with both our parents, but it was something I wanted to do because I didn't want Esme and Carlisle to spend Christmas on their own.

Alice, Rose, and I spent one whole day just shopping for gifts. I got Esme a light blue Burberry scarf, a bucket of monogram golf balls for Carlisle, the latest game console for Emmett, and I had to sneak in some stores to get my gifts for Rose and Alice. I also grabbed a Louis Vuitton wallet for my mom with her name engraved on it, and new fishing tools for my dad. They were technically gifts from Edward and I, but he wasn't able to find the time to take off and shop with me so he left his card and told me to go crazy.

It was currently 10:30 PM and I was in my thick pajamas with Edward's hoodie zipped all the way up as I wrapped all the gifts. Apart from the gifts I got for Edward's family, I still got some gifts for my cousins, their kids, and my aunts and uncles. Soft, classical music was playing and I found myself wishing we had a pet. I've always wanted a big dog. Not those Yorkies or Westies, but like a Golden Retriever or a German Shepherd. I know a dog is a lot of commitment and time, but really, I had nothing to do most of the time anyway. I do work from home, and pets are allowed in our building. Maybe I should run it by Edward.

I was snacking on some of the leftover pasta I made last night for dinner when I heard Edward's keys trying to open the door. I was still on the floor with three rolls of wrapping paper, four different types of ribbons, and lots of scrap paper scattered all around.

"Baby? Are you awake?" Edward's sweet, melodic voice floated through the living room.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room," I called out. I stood from my place on the floor and took in his appearance. His tie was loosened, his jacket and scarf thrown over the couch. His hair was much more disheveled than usual and he hadn't shaved since two weeks ago. He looked so stressed, but he was still beautiful. He had his arms wide open for me and I took two big steps until I reached his warmth. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

"I miss you, Edward," I whispered, feeling myself tear up at his affection. Edward has always been affectionate towards me, but ever since he's been taking extra hours, everything has just been. . . different.

"I've always been here, Bella. What are you talking about? Why are you crying?" he asked frantically, wiping away the tears.

"I miss you. That's just it." I shrugged.

"Is this about me taking longer hours?"

"Yes, Edward. This is about you taking longer hours. I hardly see you anymore! We can't even have dinner without one of us yawning all through out."

"I thought you were okay with me doing that? We talked about this, Bella. You said you were okay with it." he replied, pulling out of our embrace.

"I know! And I'm not even saying I'm not completely innocent in all of this because I was taking extra hours, too. But I'm cutting it down. I'm trying to make this easier for us before we go back to Forks. It's just. . . I'm sorry. I know you're stressed out. I'm just going to go clean up my mess."

"No, Bella. Don't run away. You said you were okay with this arrangement. I don't understand what's happening." he said, he was clearly frustrated by the way he was talking.

"You don't understand?! What don't you understand by 'I miss you I wish you were home more'? I moved in with you, or did you even notice? We live together now! I understand that you have to work longer, and I know I agreed to it. I'm just being selfish, okay? I miss you. That's all there is to it. I'm sorry if I'm overreacting, but I just want you home more. I don't want to sound needy, but I really just miss you. That's it." I admitted, turning to fix my mess quickly. I walked past him and went in our room, shutting the bedroom door.


End file.
